El protector
by Helena Dax
Summary: Big Bang 2011. Cuando Draco se convierte sin querer en un misterioso superhéroe para los muggles, el Ministerio envía a los aurores a detenerlo antes de que traicione el secreto de su existencia. EWE SLASH HARRY/DRACO


**NdA:** Este fic está escrito para el festival del Big Bang que pretende conmemorar estos diez años de películas.

AVISO: Hay menciones a violaciones (no a los protagonistas).

**El Protector**

La única razón por la que Draco estaba aquella noche en la calle era que Blaise se lo había pedido y que el dueño de Mandrágora era Adrian Pucey. La guerra había terminado hacía cinco años y el mundo mágico no era un lugar muy agradable por el que pasear cuando habías estado demasiado relacionado con Voldemort. Desde luego no había ataques, e insultos, lo que se dice insultos, se escuchaban muy pocos –el ministerio había sido muy estricto con el acoso a los antiguos mortífagos-, pero Draco podía notar en los huesos que no era bienvenido en un mundo en el que su familia llevaba viviendo más de mil años y por lo general prefería dejarse ver lo menos posible.

Pucey quizás habría deseado que su clientela estuviera compuesta de héroes de guerra, pero los Slytherin llaman a los Slytherin y para bien o para mal, Mandrágora se había convertido en lugar de reunión para gente como Draco, Pansy, Blaise, los Montague o los Flint. También había brujas de otras Casas atraídas por los chicos con mala fama, y sangrepuras que, sin tener vínculos tan problemáticos, preferían evitar locales repletos de sangremuggles y ruidosos Gryffindor. La música era buena, la bebida era excelente y Pucey no tenía razones económicas para lamentar que sus parroquianos no fueran los niños bonitos del mundo mágico.

El local estaba situado en una calle donde había otros dos pubs muggles, así que Draco y Blaise buscaron un lugar discreto en el que Aparecerse, esquivando cuidadosamente a los alborotadores y a los borrachos. Estaban en abril, y el frío no era excesivo, pero Draco arqueó las cejas al cruzarse con una muggle que iba con minifalda y una camiseta negra de tirantes con un escote tan grande que sus tetas amenazaban con desbordarse en cualquier momento. ¿Qué se pondría en el mes de julio?

-Estoy diciendo la verdad –protestó Blaise.

-No me lo creo –dijo Draco.

-Que sí, hombre, que me lo ha confirmado Daphne.

-¿Acaso Daphne lo vio con sus propios ojos? ¿O se lo ha dicho Potter directamente? –replicó Draco, con un ligero sarcasmo.

-No –admitió Blaise-. Pero se lo ha dicho su novio y su novio sí que lo vio con sus propios ojos. Él estaba allí. A Potter lo pillaron morreándose con otro tipo en la fiesta del ministerio de las pasadas Navidades y esa es la verdadera razón de que él y la Weasley rompieran.

Draco se quedó dudando. ¿A Potter le iban los hombres? Bueno, cosas más raras se habían visto. Y era normal que después de estar tanto tiempo con Ginny Weasley y sus espantosas pecas hubiera quedado traumatizado de por vida.

-¿Tú nunca has oído nada? –preguntó Blaise.

-Ni una palabra –admitió.

-Igual sólo se acuesta con muggles –dijo, arrugando ligeramente la nariz.

Ya habían llegado al discreto rincón donde solían desaparecerse, pero esa noche estaba ocupado por una pareja que estaba dándose el lote. Draco estaba a punto de sacar su varita para echarlos de allí con algún hechizo –quizás bajando la temperatura- cuando Blaise le detuvo y señaló una ventana. Había alguien mirando. Draco suspiró y los dos siguieron caminando en busca de otro lugar más solitario.

-A ver ese callejón de allí –propuso Draco.

Blaise asintió y cruzaron la calle precavidamente, atentos a esos coches asesinos y malolientes, para ir hasta allá. Estaban ya a un par de metros cuando Draco escuchó un ruido y empezó a sospechar que tampoco estaba despoblado. Justo cuando iba a mirar de qué se trataba oyó un grito ahogado.

-Si chillas te mato, puta –gruñço una voz masculina, en voz baja.

Draco frunció el ceño y asomó la cabeza por la esquina del callejón. Al principio no vio nada, pero podía oír gruñidos, ruidos inquietantes. Y entonces, detrás de uno de esos contenedores de basura, distinguió un par de bultos, lo que podían ser las espaldas de dos hombres agachados, las largas piernas de una mujer pataleando en el suelo…

Y de pronto estaba en la mansión, forzado a observar una de las fiestecitas de Greyback o de alguno de los Carroñeros y tenía los gritos y los sollozos de las chicas resonando en los oídos, veía la sangre en sus caras y sus muslos. Vamos, Draco, le decían, riendo brutalmente, ¿no quieres participar? No, no quiero pillar nada contagioso, gracias. Pero la verdad era que tenía ganas de vomitar, de arrancarse los ojos, que después se pasaba horas debajo del agua caliente intentando quitarse esa suciedad de encima. La verdad era que habría dado cualquier cosa por ser capaz de detenerlos.

-Vigila que no venga nadie –le dijo a Blaise, dijo sin mirarlo, sacando su varita.

No podía decir que hubiera dejado de pensar. Se acordó de lanzarse a sí mismo un hechizo que volvía sus facciones imposibles de recordar. Lo siguiente fueron dos duros hechizos aturdidores contra los dos hombres, lanzados con todas sus fuerzas; ambos salieron despedidos contra la pared del fondo, uno de ellos con los pantalones medio bajados, y cayeron pesadamente al suelo. Para entonces, Draco ya había corrido hasta la chica, que lloraba histéricamente.

-¿Estás bien? –Ella se medio incorporó y se aferró a él, sin llegar a abrazarlo del todo y siguió llorando. Draco, alterado y lleno de adrenalina, le dio un par de torpes palmaditas en la espalda. No pensó hasta después que era la primera vez que tocaba a una muggle-. Tranquila… Tranquila, ya no te harán daño…

-Ellos… Iban a… Querían…

Había llegado a tiempo. Lo había hecho. Mientras seguía consolándola, Draco sintió que los ojos se le llenaban súbitamente de lágrimas. Al menos a ella había podido salvarla.

* * *

><p>La chica era más o menos de su edad, con el pelo rojo, seguramente teñido y los ojos marrones, ahora rodeados de churretones negros. Seguía muy nerviosa, pero ya se había calmado un poco y parecía capaz de hablar. Draco también había tenido tiempo de pensar en el siguiente paso; suponía que los muggles no debían de actuar de manera muy distinta a los magos en esos asuntos, hechizos de castración al margen.<p>

-¿Cómo te llamas?

-Angela.

-Bien, Angela, necesitas avisar a los au… a las fuerzas de seguridad, ¿de acuerdo? ¿Puedes hacer eso?

Draco sabía que los muggles tenían aparatos para comunicarse los unos con otros, pero no recordaba cómo se llamaban y no sabía si esa chica tendría alguno. Ella asintió.

-Sí, tengo mi móvil en el bolso.

-Entonces hazlo.

Draco se levantó para ir a hablar con Blaise, no muy seguro de si debía seguir allí, y Angela alargó la mano con una mirada de pánico.

-¡No te vayas!

Sonaba como las súplicas de ayuda de los muggles de Greyback y Draco no pudo rechazarla. Estaba asustada, alterada. Tenía que quedarse con ella al menos hasta que llegaran los aurores muggles. Pero Blaise seguía esperando en el callejón y no podía dejarlo allí eternamente.

-Sólo un momento; voy a la esquina y vuelvo. Habla mientras por tu móvil. –Angela miró a los violadores con aprensión y él imaginó lo que estaba pensando-. No te preocupes por ellos, no van a despertarse en horas.

Draco se dio prisa en ir hasta la esquina, donde Blaise le recibió con cara de pocos amigos.

-¿Qué estás haciendo? –dijo en voz baja, pero irritada-. ¡Vámonos de aquí!

-Vete tú, yo voy a quedarme hasta que lleguen los aurores de los muggles.

-¿Estás loco? ¡Draco! ¡Existe una cosa que se llama Estatuto de Ocultación de la Magia!

-Vete y no te preocupes, lo tengo todo controlado –insistió Draco-. ¡Vamos, vete!

Blaise tenía un alto sentido de la preservación y le hizo caso, no sin antes mandarle una última mirada de desaprobación. Draco regresó rápidamente junto a la chica muggle, que estaba hablando con sollozos entrecortados a través de su móvil. Después de darles la dirección en la que se encontraban, volvió a guardar el aparatito en su bolso.

-Han dicho que... que ya vienen… y que…van a mandar… una ambulancia también.

-¿Ambulancia? –repitió Draco, que no sabía lo que era.

-Para llevarme… al hospital –dijo ella.

-Claro… -dijo Draco, comprendiendo que la pregunta había quedado un poco idiota. Por supuesto que esa pobre chica tenía que ir al hospital. Aunque no hubieran llegado a violarla, tenía media cara amoratada y arañazos en las piernas y en los brazos-. ¿Han dicho cuánto tardarán?

-Cinco minutos.

Draco asintió. Si algo sabía, era que esa clase de servicios muggles anunciaban su llegada ruidosamente. En cuanto los oyera acercarse, se marcharía para no tener que dar explicaciones. Angela contaría que un tipo la había ayudado y no sabría explicar muy bien cómo, pero no sería capaz de dar una descripción. A pesar de la exagerada reacción de Blaise, las cosas no eran ni mucho menos tan complicadas como él pensaba.

-¿Has venido tú sola? ¿Quieres que vaya a buscar a alguien?

-¡No, no te vayas!

-No, de acuerdo, no me iré –la tranquilizó él.

-He venido con una amiga –contestó, más calmada-, pero ha ligado con un chico y a mí me ha empezado a doler la cabeza… Se ha ofrecido a acompañarme a que pillara un taxi, pero le he dicho que no hacía falta. No creía que… que…

Dio un suspiro tembloroso.

-No pienses en eso –aconsejó Draco.

Ella se lo quedó mirando unos segundos.

-¿Cómo te llamas?

-Eso da igual.

-A mí no me da igual –Pero Draco negó con la cabeza, tratando de decirle que no podía decírselo. Ella no insistió-. Gracias por ayudarme.

Draco bajó la vista, súbitamente avergonzado.

-Tenía que hacerlo –dijo un poco abruptamente-. ¿Estás bien? ¿Tienes frío?

-No, estoy bien.

Draco se quedó unos minutos más con ella, haciéndole compañía, tranquilizándola, hasta que escuchó el estridente sonido que indicaba que ya llegaba la ayuda. Entonces, no sin cierto pesar, se puso de pie. Había llegado el momento de irse.

-Tengo que marcharme, Angela.

-¿Qué? ¡No! ¡Espera!

Pero esta vez Draco sabía que no se podía dejar convencer.

-Ahora cuidarán de ti. Yo no puedo quedarme. –Le apretó la mano que ella le tendía tratando de detenerle y la miró con seriedad a los ojos-. Sigue adelante, ¿de acuerdo?

-No te vayas…

Draco ya había salido corriendo. Las sirenas sonaban más cerca. El lugar en el que solían Aparecerse los clientes de Mandrágora estaba por fin vacío y Draco, sin perder más tiempo, se largó de allí.

* * *

><p>Unos días después, Draco todavía no se había quitado el incidente de la cabeza. Le habría gustado hablar con Angela y asegurarse de que estaba bien y también le habría gustado enterarse de si los dos cerdos que habían intentado violarla habían ido ya a la cárcel o no. Y si bien había tenido un par de pesadillas, al mismo tiempo se sentía extrañamente orgulloso de sí mismo. Había hecho algo, había actuado. No eran las mismas circunstancias, pero… sabía bien. Y era agradable pensar que si sus acciones se juzgaran un día en el Más Allá, aquella chica, al menos, podría levantarse frente a todas las acusaciones y decir que a ella sí la había ayudado.<p>

Pero Draco no esperaba en modo alguno encontrarse con referencias a aquel asunto en El Profeta.

**¿Uno de los nuestros**?

i_Una extraña noticia está recorriendo los medios de comunicación muggles británicos. A juzgar por lo que cuenta la noticia, una joven de diecinueve años llamada Angela Morrison, hija de la directora de informativos de la cadena de televisión BBC, fue víctima de un intento de violación el pasado sábado veintiuno de abril. Según el testimonio de la joven, en el momento del forcejeo con los dos asaltantes, una fuerza desconocida los estampó contra la pared, dejándolos en estado comatoso durante doce horas. Entonces apareció un joven que no quiso dar su nombre y que estuvo cuidando de ella hasta que se escuchó llegar a las ambulancias, coches especiales de los muggles que sirven para transportar a los enfermos. Los medios de comunicación muggles hacen mucho hincapié en que Angela Morrison es absolutamente incapaz de recordar nada de su salvador, excepto que era alto, delgado e iba de oscuro y que su acento no era londinense. _

_El tipo de asalto que se describe en la prensa muggle, así como la descripción de los síntomas de los violadores (despertaron del semi-coma sin secuelas y prácticamente a la vez) sugieren la posibilidad de que se tratara de un Desmaius. El hecho de que la víctima no pueda recordar el aspecto del hombre que la salvó de tan atroz destino también recuerda a los efectos de un ¿Qué-Cara-Tenía? El Departamento de Refuerzo de la Ley Mágica considera bastante probable que este héroe anónimo se trate, de hecho, de un mago o una bruja. Pero, ¿quién?_

_Ahí es donde la lista de candidatos se dispara. La agresión sucedió cerca del pub Mandrágora y todos sabemos que más de un Lanzador de los Halcones frecuenta ese local. Pero no es raro que algún auror vaya a rondar por los alrededores de vez en cuando para echar un vistazo y asegurarse que no hay problemas entre los muggles y cierta clase de gente, y la modestia de ese héroe anónimo nos recuerda a la de nuestro héroe favorito, el recién graduado auror y Salvador del Mundo Mágico Harry Potter. Preguntado acerca de la cuestión, el Chico-que-vivió ha negado que sea cosa suya, pero por supuesto no esperábamos otra cosa._

_En cualquier caso, el DRLM ya ha hecho constar que supone que se trató de un acto aislado y que el mago o bruja responsable actuó movido por la compasión y la humanidad./i _"No podemos perseguir un caso así porque eso sería ir en contra de la bondad. Debemos respetar el Estatuto de Ocultamiento de la Magia, pero está claro que esto fue una excepción".

Draco había estado leyendo con interés hasta que había llegado a la línea de Potter. Entonces algo estalló en su cabeza y lo vio todo rojo. ¡Potter! ¡Creían que había sido Potter! No le habría importado que creyeran que había sido alguno de los Lanzadores de los Halcones, no le habría importado que especularan hasta el infinito con la identidad de aquella persona y que nunca pensaran en él, pero que le adjudicaran a Potter, precisamente a él, lo que había hecho consiguió llevarlo a un estado de rabia que no había experimentado desde antes de la guerra.

Sus padres lo miraron con un ligero pasmo, sin entender a qué venía el cambio brusco de actitud. Ellos no sabían nada de nada. Draco, todavía airado, se fue en busca de la única persona que podía entenderle en ese momento y Blaise le recibió en bata y con cara de sueño.

-Draco, joder, sólo son las ocho y media. Y sabes que mi madre odia que vengan visitas antes de las diez.

-Lo siento, pero mira esto –dijo, dándole el periódico-. ¡Creen que fue Potter quien salvó a esa chica!

-Necesito una taza de té. ¡Melby!

Unos minutos después, ya con su taza de té en la mano, Blaise leyó el artículo.

-Te lo dije, mira la que has armado.

-¿Tenía que dejar que la violaran?

-Es sólo una muggle –dijo él. Pero apartó la vista al decirlo y su voz no sonaba muy firme y Draco sabía que no lo pensaba de verdad.

-Lo que importa es que no fue el jodido Potter quien la salvó, fui yo.

Blaise lo miró con una ligera extrañeza.

-Creía que ya no te caía mal.

-Y no me cae mal, pero esto no tiene nada que ver. ¡Él no hizo nada! Esto es el colmo. ¡El colmo!

-Pues di que has sido tú.

-Como que van a creerme.

Blaise se encogió de hombros.

-Tienes tu varita y tus recuerdos para probarlo.

Pero por mucho que Draco odiara la idea de que Potter se llevara el mérito de su rescate, la idea de salir a la luz y reclamarlo para sí le parecía patética. No, no quería hacer eso, tenía que conseguir probar que no había sido Potter de otra manera.

Como fuera.

* * *

><p>Draco fue al día siguiente al callejón Diagón para ver si ya había llegado el libro nuevo de Pociones que estaba esperando. Mientras esperaba su turno en el mostrador, detrás de una señora que estaba comprando un libro de filtros amorosos para su hija, la puerta se abrió y Draco se tensó al escuchar unas voces familiares acercándose a él.<p>

-…compramos el libro y luego vamos a la tienda de madame Malkiss, en serio.

-Eh, mirad…

Si aquello era un susurro discreto de la comadreja, se había escuchado en media tienda.

-Hola, Malfoy –saludó Potter.

Draco hizo un esfuerzo por no dejar ver que en ese momento lo odiaba casi tanto como antes de la guerra porque sabía que era injusto; Potter había sido decente durante los juicios y su testimonio había resultado ser de gran ayuda para salir bastante indemnes de toda la ordalía y hasta le había devuelto la varita con un simple "Gracias por el préstamo". Desde la guerra se trataban como dos conocidos, normales y corrientes. Draco sabía que en cuanto arreglara lo de la chica muggle, su renovada animadversión por él desaparecería.

-Hola.

-¿Comprando?

-Sí, un libro de Pociones.

-Nosotros vamos a ir a comprar túnicas.

-Para la cena del ministerio –añadió la comadreja, lanzándole una mirada de pocos amigos.

La cena que el ministerio daba para conmemorar el fin de la guerra, pero también la Batalla de Hogwarts. Un momento agridulce. Draco se sintió incómodo bajo la expresión acusatoria de Weasley, pero se esforzó en disimularlo. Granger y Potter también parecían incómodos por la hostilidad de la comadreja. Draco les dirigió un asentimiento de cabeza y se dio media vuelta, dispuesto a comprar su libro y marcharse de allí. Él no había matado a nadie y desde luego no era responsable de la muerte del gemelo Weasley. Pero seguía nervioso, consciente de que le estaba dando la espalda a la comadreja.

-Aquí tiene su libro –dijo fríamente el dueño de la tienda.

Draco pagó, cogió su libro y se marchó, deseoso de volver a casa cuanto antes. Le pareció que Potter se despedía de él, pero no estaba seguro y no le importaba. Y cuando llegó a Malfoy manor lo primero que hizo fue buscar el periódico que guardaba con la noticia de Angela Morrison, leerla, recordar que ella pensaba que era un héroe. El Profeta pensaba que era un héroe, lo llamaba así, "héroe anónimo". Así que podían irse todos a la mierda, ese papel probaba que todos se equivocaban respecto a él, todos.

Fue entonces cuando una idea empezó a formarse en el fondo de su mente. Había conseguido leer algunos periódicos muggles y estaba seducido por los halagos que le dedicaban sin saberlo. Angela no los había escatimado en sus entrevistas, convencida, al parecer, de que era el mejor tipo del mundo. Y mientras, tal y como la comadreja le había recordado, se acercaba la cena del ministerio. Potter y sus amigos estarían allí, a la vista de todos. Si volvía a actuar, si volvía a ayudar en el mundo muggle, todos los magos sabrían que no podía tratarse de Potter ni ninguno de los suyos. Al menos podría dejar claro eso. Y podía devolverle a los muggles otro poquito de esa deuda que sentía que tenía hacia ellos.

Cuanto más pensaba en ello, mejor le parecía. No corría ningún riesgo, en realidad. No había razón para no hacerlo. Y no tenía intención de consentir que le atribuyeran sus buenas obras a Potter. Si en algún momento vacilaba sólo tenía que acordarse de eso para volver a sentir cómo se le encendía la sangre.

Finalmente quedó decidido. La noche del aniversario de la Batalla de Hogwarts, volvería a echar una mano en el mundo muggle.

* * *

><p>Draco se preparó concienzudamente. Primero eligió su atuendo. El negro era el color con el que resultaba más fácil pasar inadvertido en la noche y escogió unos pantalones ajustados, pero de tela flexible, unas botas y un suéter de ese color. Para taparse el cabello y protegerse del frío usaría una capa poco llamativa con capucha, sin adornos de ningún tipo. Un hechizo podía asegurar que la capucha no se le cayera ni en mitad del vuelo más acrobático.<p>

Pero el obstáculo –y el reto- más gordo era su desconocimiento del mundo muggle. Había estado en Mandrágora docenas de veces y nunca se había encontrado con una situación como la de Ángela. No creía que las chicas muggles fueran por ahí dejándose violar a la espera de ser rescatadas por un mago providencial. No, lo difícil sería encontrar alguien a quien ayudar aquella noche, lo sabía. Ignoraba cuáles eran los barrios peligrosos de Londres, qué tipo de delitos eran los más corrientes, qué clases de delincuentes tenían y qué costumbres seguían…

Un par de noches antes de la cena del ministerio, Draco salió a tantear el terreno. Volaba en escoba, oculto por un hechizo desilusionador, aunque no llevaba demasiada altura y seguía el trazado de las calles para no chocar con los edificios. Eran ya las once y no había apenas gente a la vista, sólo algunos coches. Draco persiguió a un par de personas que le parecieron sospechosas, pero todo lo que hicieron fue ir hasta los feos edificios en los que vivían. Después cambió de zona, fue a una que le parecía más pobre. Había algo más de ruido y menos luz en la calle. Oyó una pelea a lo lejos, pero no pudo identificar el origen del alboroto y cesó al cabo de poco tiempo. Un coche pasó velozmente por la calle, con la música demasiado alta y se escuchó también el ruido de esos coches muggles especiales, ambulancias o lo que fueran.

Sobre las dos de la mañana, ya muerto de sueño, decidió irse a dormir, pero a la noche siguiente volvió a intentarlo. Estaba pensando en volver al barrio de la noche anterior y hablar con uno de esos muggles de aspecto harapiento. Si el muggle resultaba ser peligroso y lo atacaba, él podría defenderse con la varita, y si se daba el caso, usaría la Legeremancia para saber lo que necesitaba y después le lanzaría un Obliviate. Sin embargo, no terminaba a hacerse el ánimo y seguía sobrevolando una zona relativamente céntrica de Londres. ¿No existían también guías para los turistas? Había visto una de Gran Bretaña en una ocasión, se la había enseñado en quinto un Ravenclaw con el que había salido un par de meses. La trabajaban en Estudios Muggles y Draco se había burlado de él por leer esa basura. Pero recordaba que el chico, Campbell, le había dicho que también había guías de las ciudades y Draco pensó que quizás allí avisarían a los turistas sobre los barrios londinenses que debían evitar.

Mientras seguía volando, Draco captó lo que parecía el débil resplandor de un fuego y se acercó a ver mejor lo que pasaba. Esperaba de corazón que no se tratara de un incendio porque no se sentía con fuerzas para tratar con algo así. Sin embargo, a medida que se acercaba vio que no se trataba de eso, sino de pequeñas fogatas, demasiado pequeñas para ser un peligro, y ya más cerca pudo ver que estaban ardiendo en el interior de toneles de metal. Una docena de muggles sucios y vestidos con ropa peculiar se calentaban las manos alrededor de ellos o trataban de dormir en el suelo, sobre mantas y cartones. En el aire flotaba un olor ligeramente agrio. Draco tardó unos segundos en comprender que eran mendigos.

No había tal cosa en el mundo mágico. Un mago con varita nunca se veía reducido a eso. Y un mago sin varita, si no era acogido por familiares o amigos, se iba al mundo muggle; quizás terminaba así también, pero nadie lo veía. Draco no pudo evitar quedarse mirándolos con una mezcla de curiosidad, repulsa y desasosiego. Él preferiría morir antes que vivir así… pero podría haber acabado viviendo así si los juicios hubieran terminado de otra manera. Daba una especie de vértigo frío pensarlo.

Un par de hombres empezaron a discutir, pero una mujer con voz de cascarrabias puso paz y las cosas se calmaron de nuevo. A pesar de su miseria, allí todo estaba bastante tranquilo. Draco estaba ya a punto de marcharse volando cuando un par de coches se pararon frente al callejón, cegándolos a todos con sus luces encendidas. Por un momento Draco no vio nada, pero oyó gritos de alarma de los mendigos y ruidos pesados de pasos y algunos insultos. Cuando recobró la vista, contempló con estupefacción cómo media docena de chicos jóvenes, corpulentos y bien vestidos empezaban a golpear a los mendigos con lo que parecían bates de quidditch. Por un momento no supo qué estaba pasando: había algo vagamente marcial en aquellos chicos y no sabía si eran policías y aquellos mendigos, unos delincuentes. Pero fueron los insultos los que lo hicieron salir de su confusión: eso no podía ser algo oficial. Entonces vio cómo golpeaban a una vieja de pelo blanco casi justo debajo de él, llamándola puta, y sin pensárselo más, sacó la varita y se lió a Desmaius con todos los chicos de los bates. Los atacantes cayeron uno a uno, cada vez más desconcertados, incapaces de entender qué o quién les estaba atacando. El sexto incluso intentó salir corriendo, pero a Draco nunca le había importado atacar a la gente por la espalda y le dio de lleno mientras huía hacia los coches.

Los mendigos que aún quedaban en pie estaban tan perplejos como los atacantes y muchos se habían puesto muy nerviosos. Draco aterrizó fuera de la vista de ellos, se quitó el hechizo de invisibilidad, volvió a echarse el ¿Qué-Cara-Tenía?, mandó su escoba de vuelta a Malfoy manor y se dejó ver ante los mendigos, el rostro parcialmente oculto bajo la capucha.

-No tengáis miedo, no voy a haceros daño. ¿Hay alguien malherido?

Algunos de los que estaban en el suelo se quejaban con gritos. Draco se preguntó si alguien por los alrededores los escucharía y llamaría a una ambulancia. Bueno, y a la policía, porque alguien tendría que ocuparse también de los chicos de los bates.

-¿Les has hecho eso tú? –dijo un tipo bastante apestoso, apretándole el brazo con fuerza para llamar su atención. Tenía el pelo corto y negro, las mejillas muy hundidas y llevaba algo parecido a un pijama verde, pero con una cremallera en vez de botones.

-Sí. –Entonces vio que dos mendigos, un hombre y una mujer, estaban pateando en las costillas a uno de los chicos. También había tres mendigos más registrando bolsillos entre los caídos con gestos ansioso-. ¡Si encontráis un móvil llamad a la policía y a una ambulancia!

Una mujer encorvada con turbios ojos azules y un gorro de lana beige sobre sus cabellos grises se puso delante de él; tenía un tremendo chichón en la frente.

-¿Eres un ángel?

-¿Qué? No. No, claro que no –dijo Draco, poniendo un poco de distancia entre ellos.

Por el rabillo del ojo vio cómo uno de los mendigos registradores estaba haciendo las llamadas telefónicas. Dos muggles más seguían quejándose a gritos. Draco ignoraba si el Episkeyo sería efectivo en muggles, pero sabía que sería un poco difícil que esa gente explicara que los de los bates les habían atacado si no tenían heridas que lo probaran. Mientras ninguno estuviera realmente grave… Y si gritaban con esa energía no se encontraban al borde de la muerte.

Mientras algunos atendían a los heridos, otros pateaban a los atacantes y desvalijaban los coches y un par, entre ellos la mujer del gorro, se mostraban intrigados por Draco. Este sólo podía pensar en marcharse. Se alegraba de haberles ayudado, pero eran una compañía horrenda y abismalmente por debajo de los Malfoy y no tenía ganas de confraternizar con ellos.

-¿Cómo les has vencido? –preguntó la mujer, por cuarta o quinta vez.

-Te lo he dicho, eso no importa. Y déjame ya, antes de que me arrepienta. También puedo hacértelo a ti si no paras de molestarme.

-No lo creo. Creo que eres un enviado de Jesús.

-¿Jesús el de la cruz? –Draco puso los ojos en blanco. Enviado de un muggle…-. Sí, seguro. Anda, cállate ya. ¿Por qué no vas a ver si encuentras algo de valor en los coches?

-No, yo creo que era invisible –dijo el otro curioso, que tenía una cerrada barba blanca corta y hablaba con un ligero e inclasificable acento extranjero.

-Vete tú también a los coches –dijo Draco.

Por fin escuchó el ruido de las ambulancias acercándose. Con un "ya era hora" y una última mirada a los más quejumbrosos salió corriendo de allí.

-Eh, ¿a dónde vas? –gritaron algunos mendigos.

-¡Espera!

Draco siguió corriendo sin hacerle caso a nadie, encontró un recoveco en uno de los edificios –una de esas entradas sólo para vehículos- y allí usó la Aparición para marcharse.

* * *

><p>No había nada en la prensa muggle al día siguiente. Y por la noche, la noche de la cena en el ministerio, Draco volvió a salir a patrullar. Lo que había sucedido la noche anterior no servía para sus propósitos, porque no demostraba que Potter no era el responsable de esos sucesos. Tenía que hacer algo la noche del aniversario.<p>

Sus padres se preocuparon al verlo salir porque no era una noche muy segura para gente como ellos. El resto del año sí, pero aquella fecha siempre habían juzgado más prudente quedarse en casa. Pero Draco les aseguró que sólo iba a dar una vuelta, alejado de humanos de cualquier clase, y sus padres le creyeron porque no tenían motivos para creer que estuviera haciendo lo que realmente estaba haciendo.

Sin embargo, Draco no tuvo suerte aquella noche. Buscó por todas partes hasta pasadas las tres, las cuatro de la mañana, pero no vio nada que requiriera su intervención. El callejón de los mendigos estaba vacío esa noche, obstruido por cintas amarillas de plástico. Londres parecía tranquilo. Draco sabía que se estaban cometiendo varios crímenes aquella noche, pero no los encontró y regresó a casa con el amargo y demasiado familiar gusto de la derrota.

Estaba convencido de que su plan había salido mal. Los mendigos no le importaban a nadie y no habían salido en los periódicos, nadie sabía lo que había pasado. No había conseguido probar que Potter no estaba relacionado con Angela Morrison. Si no hubiera sido porque al menos había pagado parte de su deuda con el mundo muggle, podría pensar que todo había sido un fracaso.

Pero a pesar de todo, aún fue a buscar los periódicos muggles por si el día anterior no habían tenido tiempo a poner la noticia. Al fin y al cabo la pelea había sucedido a media noche. Y entonces, para su sorpresa, se encontró la noticia en una columna de la primera página. No se había equivocado al pensar que los atacantes habían estado vagamente uniformados, ya que al parecer formaban parte de una especie de banda, pero desde luego eran criminales, no fuerzas del orden. Y los muggles los consideraban una amenaza. Pasando al interior leyó más, y era allí donde daban los detalles sobre su intervención. Los muggles no tenían ni idea de lo que estaba pasando. Decían que los mendigos debían de haber hecho un pacto de silencio para no delatar a su salvador, pero mencionaban que, patadas al margen, el parte médico informaba que los atacantes habían sufrido el mismo coma que los dos asaltantes de Angela Morrison, y que también habían despertado todos más o menos a la vez.

Su entusiasmo se enfrió un poco cuando pensó que si eso llegaba a oídos del mundo mágico eran capaces de adjudicárselo a Potter también, ya que había sucedido la noche previa a la celebración. Pero su suerte seguía de cara. Dos días después, cuando en el mundo muggle seguían hablando de él, en El Profeta también sacaron el tema de los mendigos y se preguntaban de nuevo si había sido un mago y si ese mago había sido Potter. Y esta vez, Potter hizo algo más que negarlo, ofreció una coartada. Esa noche, a esa hora, había estado en San Mungo recuperándose de un ataque tras un enfrentamiento entre los aurores y unos traficantes de pociones; había dos docenas de testigos que podían corroborarlo.

Draco leyó esas líneas sin poder creerlo. ¡Lo había hecho! Nadie creería ya que Potter tenía algo que ver con aquellas dos acciones. No sabía si estaba más contento por los halagos implícitos en los periódicos muggles o por haber retirado a Potter de la lista de candidatos.

-El señor Zabini quiere hablar con el joven amo –informó uno de los elfos, ya a media mañana.

El sentimiento triunfal de Draco experimentó cierto vaivén. Blaise debía de haber comprendido que él estaba detrás de la hazaña de los mendigos. Draco intentó adoptar una actitud digna y a la vez despreocupada mientras se arrodillaba frente a la chimenea.

-Hola, Blaise, ¿qué tal?

-Draco, te has vuelto completamente loco. ¿En qué estabas pensando para hacer algo así?

-No sé de qué me hablas, Blaise, yo no he hecho nada.

Él se lo quedó mirando unos segundos.

-Bien. La persona que ha hecho esto es una estúpida. No se le ha perdido nada ayudando a esa gente y se está arriesgando a meterse en un lío con el ministerio.

-No sé por qué.

-Estatuto de Ocultamiento. ¿No has oído la radio? Han dicho que el ministerio no está ya tan contento con la posibilidad de que se trate de un mago. Tienes que… Más vale que esa persona prometa que no va a volver a hacerlo.

Draco puso los ojos en blanco.

-No es como si esa persona pensara tomarlo como hobby. Probablemente sólo quería dejar claro que no era cosa de Potter. Ahora que ha quedado claro, no hay razón para volverlo a hacer.

Blaise resopló.

-Mejor –gruñó-. Esa persona ya se ha metido en suficientes líos.

* * *

><p>Draco se equivocaba.<p>

Su intención había sido abandonar esas salidas nocturnas, pero la curiosidad y la vanidad le habían empujado a seguir comprando periódicos y revistas muggles y lo que se decía sobre él ejercía una fascinación irresistible. El Daily Mirror era especialmente intoxicante, con esas sugerencias de que podía ser un superhéroe. Potter y los otros eran héroes, pero él era un i_super_/ihéroe. Y también entrevistaban a la mendiga del sombrero de lana, que insistía en su procedencia divina. Draco no llegaba a dejarse llevar hasta ese punto por los delirios de los demás, pero esa sensación de que el mundo muggle le apreciaba era agradable, especialmente si se comparaba con lo que recibía en el mundo mágico.

Así que sin haberlo planeado, una noche que estaba aburrido volvió a sobrevolar el Londres muggle. No sucedió nada, pero se había quedado con la espinita clavada y salió de nuevo a la noche siguiente. Al cabo de un par de horas, volando por encima de Leyton, se topó con tres chicos que debían tener su edad, los tres bastante borrachos. Había algo oscuro en su aspecto que recordaba a algunos Carroñeros, a algunos habituales del Callejón Knockturn, y Draco decidió quedarse vigilándolos para ver qué pasaba.

El espectáculo no incitaba al amor a los muggles. Hasta los mendigos habían tenido algo más de dignidad que aquellos tres imbéciles que no paraban de beber, chillar y reírse a continuación como si dar berridos fuera divertido, que se arreaban puñetazos y se llamaban los unos a los otros "cabrón hijo de puta" y hablaban de follarse a la madre del otro. Pero su sacrificio tuvo su recompensa, porque de pronto se cruzó con ellos una mujer de mediana edad que caminaba con paso rápido por la calle, probablemente dirigiéndose a su casa. En cuanto los tres chicos la vieron, intercambiaron miradas de estúpida diversión y apresuraron el paso para alcanzarla. La mujer se dio cuenta y comenzó a andar más rápido también.

-Eh, ¿por qué corres?

-Si no vamos a hacerte nada…

Invisible, Draco volaba justo un metro por detrás de ellos, dudando. La estaban asustando, pero aún no le habían hecho daño y él se sentía remiso a herir a unos muggles que no habían hecho nada realmente malo. Era cruzar una línea, una que sus enemigos podían aprovechar para ponerlo en Azkaban en el improbable caso de que alguna vez descubrieran que él estaba detrás de todo aquello. Por eso tampoco actuó cuando ella echó ya a correr, ni cuando lo hicieron ellos, persiguiéndola. Pero cuando uno la agarró del brazo y la tiró al suelo con descuido brusco de borracho, Draco ya no lo pensó más. No sabía qué pensaban hacerle, quizás ni siquiera ellos mismos lo sabían, pero no iba a esperarse más tiempo a averiguarlo y tres Desmaius consecutivos dejaron a los tres tipos inconscientes. La mujer se levantó con ojos de animal perseguido y miró a su alrededor.

-¿Eres tú?

-Llama a la policía –dijo Draco, todavía bajo su hechizo de invisibilidad.

-No tengo móvil.

Pero ya se estaban encendiendo algunas luces en los edificios de la calle. Draco vio cómo se asomaban dos o tres personas y señalaban a los borrachos del suelo. Alguien tuvo que hacer esas llamadas, porque al cabo de unos minutos, la policía hizo su aparición. Para entonces había un círculo de curiosos preguntando a la mujer lo que había pasado, pero Draco no se había dejado ver esta vez. Ya con la policía allí, se Desapareció.

* * *

><p>Esa aventura tuvo varias consecuencias. Los muggles le pusieron <em>nombre<em>. El Protector. Le habían estado llamando de varias formas desde lo de Angela, pero aquella se estaba convirtiendo en la favorita, en la oficial. El Protector. Mucho mejor que "el antiguo mortífago Draco Malfoy", sin lugar a dudas, que era lo que obtenía en el mundo mágico si alguna vez salía en los medios. O "mortífago de mierda", como en las Vociferadoras de las primeras semanas tras la guerra. No, para millones de personas era el Protector y pensaban que era lo más maravilloso que le había pasado a Inglaterra desde unos escarabajos. Querían saber más sobre él. Querían saber cómo hacía lo que hacía, cómo dejaba inconsciente a esos delincuentes y por qué había decidido actuar así. Era un héroe y deseaban conocerle.

En el mundo mágico, sin embargo, el ministerio había cambiado de actitud hacia ese enigmático personaje. Estaban muy preocupados por el Estatuto de Ocultamiento, querían que parara ya y habían mandado a los aurores tras él. Por supuesto, la prensa le había preguntado a Potter su opinión sobre el tema, porque siempre le preguntaba su opinión sobre todo, desde el último partido de quidditch hasta el precio de las patatas, y éste había revelado entre líneas que era uno de los aurores asignados al caso. También había dejado traslucir cierta aprobación por lo que Draco estaba haciendo. A Draco no le sorprendía demasiado, conociéndole un poco. Potter podía estar preocupado por el Estatuto de Ocultamiento, pero era imposible que le molestara que alguien se dedicara a defender a las pobres víctimas inocentes.

Tener a los aurores detrás era una molestia, pero Draco no pensaba que fueran a pillarle. Londres era demasiado grande y él volaba siempre oculto bajo un hechizo desilusionador. ¿Cómo iban a encontrarlo? Además, había sido extremadamente discreto. ¿Y quién sospecharía de él, con la fama que tenía entre los magos?

Porque iba a volver a hacerlo. Lo necesitaba. Era bueno para él. Cuando iba por el callejón Diagón y se enfrentaba a miradas frías sólo tenía que recordar lo que decían de él en el mundo muggle. Cuando acudían a él los recuerdos de la guerra, de su propia impotencia para cambiar nada y de los horrores que había presenciado sin mover una mano, oponía las miradas agradecidas de los muggles a los que había ayudado y conseguía recuperar un poco de paz. Era un remedio inesperado, pero no era tan idiota como para dejarlo escapar ahora que lo había encontrado.

Su mayor problema fue Blaise, pues volvió a llamarlo y estaba aún más serio que la otra vez, preocupado por los aurores.

-Tienes que prometerme que no vas a hacerlo más veces, Draco –dijo, los dos en Malfoy manor.

-No puedo.

-Pero ¿por qué? –exclamó, pareciendo realmente estupefacto-. ¿A qué viene todo esto de pronto?

-Me siento mejor. Y no le estoy haciendo daño a nadie. Al contrario, estoy ayudando a la gente, a los muggles.

-Estás poniendo en peligro nuestra existencia.

-No. Siempre tengo cuidado, siempre. Puede que no sepan lo que está pasando, pero no se les ha ocurrido jamás que tenga que ver con la magia o con nosotros. – Draco suspiró-. Blaise, he de hacer esto. Sólo te pido que me guardes el secreto.

Blaise meneó la cabeza.

-Joder, estás como una cabra. ¿No te das cuenta de que van a acabar pillándote? Lo último que necesitas es otro juicio, Draco.

-No me pillarán. Tomo precauciones y Londres es muy grande. Si tú no hablas…

-Sabes que no voy a hablar, no digas tonterías. Entre otras cosas, tus padres me asesinarían.

Draco asintió.

-En eso sí que tienes razón. Mira, tendré cuidado. Yo tampoco quiero ir a Azkaban y mucho menos que los muggles nos descubran. Pero voy a seguir haciendo esto, por lo menos una temporada. Es lo que necesito.

* * *

><p>Un par de días después, Draco se hallaba comprando algunos dulces en Zonko's bajo la vigilante mirada de un señor que llevaba un horrible sombrero con forma de caldero. Era difícil saber qué sospechaba aquel hombre que iba a hacer: ¿robar caramelos? ¿Envenenarlos? Draco procuró no hacerle ni caso mientras elegía unas cuantas bolas de auténtica piña colada.<p>

De repente notó un golpe a la altura de la cadera y cuando miró hacia abajo vio que un niño de unos cinco años, rubio y algo rollizo, había impactado contra él.

-Eh, ten cuidado, mocoso –dijo, sujetándolo del brazo al ver que iba a caerse al suelo.

-¡NO TOQUES A MI HIJO!

Draco dio un respingo, algo sobresaltado por el rugido, y vio a una mujer unos años mayor que él acercándose en su dirección con aire enfurecido e histérico.

-Sólo lo estaba sujetando para que no cayera al suelo.

Ella agarró al niño del brazo también y lo apartó de él con un estirón. Para entonces, ya había un par de clientes más mirando.

-No vuelvas a tocar a mi hijo, mortífago –dijo ella con voz venenosa.

Draco se preparó para la punzada de dolor, pero esta no llegó. Se sentía relativamente tranquilo, apenas preocupado por si la cosa se salía de madre.

-¿Qué está pasando? –dijo una voz familiar.

La tranquilidad de Draco se alteró un poco. Potter…Ahora la mujer volvería a empezar con sus protestas, justo cuando ya iba a marcharse con su hijo.

-Ése no tiene por qué tocar a mi hijo.

-De acuerdo, la próxima vez dejaré que se caiga al suelo, no hay problema.

Potter paseó la vista por los tres y finalmente se giró hacia la mujer.

-No parece que el señor Malfoy haya tratado de hacerle daño a su hijo, señora –dijo, en tono conciliador.

-¿Cómo puedes defenderle?

-Es fácil si creo que no ha hecho nada.

Ella apretó los labios, ofendida.

-Bien, que se mantenga lejos de él.

Draco puso los ojos en blanco y Potter meneó la cabeza. Con eso, la mujer dio media vuelta y se fue entre los pasillos de dulces, llevando al niño de la mano.

-Lo siento –dijo Potter.

-¿El qué? –preguntó Draco.

-He oído lo que te ha llamado. No tenía por qué.

Pero seguía sin doler tanto como debería haber dolido y Draco tuvo una súbita inspiración de la causa.

-No me conoce. Nadie en el mundo mágico me conoce realmente. No me importa lo que podáis pensar de mí.

Y era cierto, porque él no era un mortífago ni un paria, él era el Protector y los muggles le amaban y esa convicción le daba aún más fuerza de la que había esperado.

-Yo no pienso mal de ti –dijo Potter, ganándose una mirada intrigada de Draco-. Es lo que tú dices, no te conozco realmente, ¿no es cierto? Y desde la guerra…Bueno, no sé, a todos nos cambió.

Parecía estar hablando en serio y Draco sintió por un momento el peso de todo lo que había visto

-Eso es verdad.

Potter le dedicó un gesto de ánimo.

-No les hagas caso, Malfoy.

-Descuida, no lo hago.

-Y recuerda que el ministerio sigue una política de tolerancia cero con las agresiones de cualquier tipo –añadió, subiendo la voz para que la gente que había cerca pudiera oír la velada advertencia-. Que pases un buen día.

Con eso, Potter se marchó. Draco lo observó irse con una sensación casi de melancolía. Resultaba extraño pensar que se había equivocado tanto con él, de niño. Todo podría haber sido tan distinto si Potter no le hubiera rechazado, si él mismo hubiera actuado de otra manera… Ahora que había dejado de estar cegado por la envidia, se daba cuenta de que Potter era mucho más agradable e interesante de lo que había pensado en el colegio. Lástima que hubiera tanto pasado flotando entre ellos, quizás habrían podido llevarse bien.

* * *

><p>Draco continuó buscando muggles a los que ayudar; a veces le llevaba una noche, a veces dos y en una mala ocasión, tres, pero siempre conseguía encontrar algo. Poco a poco, entre sus excursiones nocturnas, sus lecturas de prensa, sus breves interacciones con la gente que ayudaba, se estaba informando mejor sobre el mundo muggle. A cada acto de heroísmo, los muggles se volvían locos de entusiasmo y los magos se tiraban de los pelos. En seis semanas, Draco no había tenido un solo encuentro con los aurores.<p>

Una noche de junio, ya pasado su cumpleaños, Draco estaba a punto de entrar en el barrio de Brixton cuando notó una extraña sensación en los pelos de la nuca. Al momento aterrizó sobre una terraza de un edificio y lanzó un hechizo a su alrededor. Sí, magia. Probablemente había activado una alarma. Draco se Desapareció rápidamente de allí, asustado, y se fue a Aberdeen, a un pequeño callejón mágico donde había media docena de tiendas cerradas. Sin perder un momento, se examinó a sí mismo para ver si también tenía encima algún hechizo, pero por mucho que buscó no pudo encontrar ni rastro de magia que no fuera la suya.

Más tranquilo, decidió que ya había hecho bastante por aquella noche y se marchó a su casa a dormir, pero el suceso no le quitó las ganas de seguir actuando. Ahora que sabía la clase de táctica que iban a seguir los aurores no le sería difícil esquivarla.

Draco estudió atentamente la composición de esas alarmas y estudió como desactivarlas sin llamar la atención. Le llevó un par de semanas de consultas y un par de intentos sobre el terreno, pero al final lo consiguió y volvió a sus vuelos habituales, pagado de sí mismo. Si querían impedirle que protegiera a los muggles iban a tener que esforzarse más.

* * *

><p>Julio era un buen mes para ser el Protector. Londres estaba abarrotado de turistas que no tenían otra faena que dejarse robar. Draco se había pegado un par de paseos y había vuelto a casa sólo en un par de horas, satisfecho con el deber cumplido.<p>

Pero ya a finales de mes, mientras sobrevolaba por Finsbury se topó con dos coches de policía que estaba persiguiendo a otro coche. Aquello parecía serio. Draco les seguía en escoba, preguntándose cómo ayudar, cuando los tipos del primer coche sacaron armas y empezaron a disparar. El sobresalto hizo que Draco perdiera por un momento el control de su escoba y se abalanzó sin querer entre los coches. Un movimiento brusco evitó que chocara contra ellos, pero Draco gritó al sentir un súbito dolor ardiente en el brazo izquierdo. Cuando miró, ya con la escoba bajo control, vio que estaba sangrando.

Le habían dado.

Draco sintió un brote de pánico en el pecho y se esforzó por mantenerlo bajo control. Nadie se moría de una herida en el brazo. Los coches ya se estaban alejando, así que Draco descendió hasta llegar a la calle y una vez allí se Apareció y fue a Malfoy manor, directamente a sus habitaciones. Allí usó la varita para hacer desaparecer su suéter negro –en verano ya no usaba uno de lana, pero seguía ateniéndose al color- y limpiar toda la sangre y observó atentamente la herida. No parecía muy grave, pero, ¿qué sabía él de heridas muggles de pistola? Al menos no se había quedado ningún proyectil dentro porque tenía los dos agujeros, el de entrada y el de salida.

_-Episkeyo_ –dijo, con firmeza.

La herida no se cerró del todo, pero al menos tenía mucho mejor aspecto. Draco fue al cuarto de baño, donde tenía un pequeño botiquín, e intentó vendarse la herida, pero cuando no pudo recurrió a un elfo y le hizo jurar que no se lo diría a nadie. El elfo lo juró y le puso eficientemente el vendaje, lamentando entre gemidos que su joven amo estuviera herido.

-Cállate, estaré bien –le ordenó.

Pero desde luego se había acabado ayudar en persecuciones de la policía. No quería morir y aún era más estúpido haber puesto su vida en peligro cuando no había ningún muggle amenazado. La herida latía ligera y dolorosamente cuando se metió en la cama aquella noche como recordatorio del error que había cometido y al día siguiente tenía ese brazo un poco envarado. Su madre se lo notó prácticamente en cuanto se sentó a la mesa a desayunar con ella y su padre.

-¿Estás bien, Draco?

-Sí, ¿por qué? –dijo, notando también sobre él la mirada de su padre.

-Tu brazo, querido.

-No es nada.

Draco procuró disimular y mantenerse alejado de ella el resto del día. Cada pocas horas examinaba la herida, temiendo encontrar algún rasgo de infección, pero las pociones que había tomado parecían estar previniendo cualquier problema. Todavía le duraba un poco el susto. Esas armas muggles podían matarle fácilmente. Si le hubieran dado en la cabeza, en el corazón o en algún otro órgano vital… Y ni siquiera había considerado ese peligro. No había sido apenas consciente de su existencia.

Una parte de él quiso detenerse. Ayudar a los muggles y ser un superhéroe estaba muy bien, pero no valía la pena morir por ello. Sin embargo, luego se acordó de Potter y sus amigos. Ellos no se habían detenido. Habían seguido adelante contra viento y marea. ¿Iba él a ser menos?

No, decidió, irguiendo la cabeza. Una herida de nada no le detendría. Sólo era una lección, igual que la trampa de los aurores. No podía confiarse jamás. Necesitaba informarse más, extremar las precauciones y mantenerse siempre, siempre, lo más alerta posible. Evitaría las persecuciones policiales, sí, pero cuando su brazo estuviera curado del todo, regresaría de nuevo a su labor.

* * *

><p>Una noche de agosto, cuando apenas llevaba un cuarto de hora sobrevolando las calles de Londres, Draco se encontró con un tipo que estaba maltratando a una mujer en la parte trasera de un tugurio de mala muerte. Él era alto, algo barrigudo y ella, flaca y con el pelo mal teñido. La zona y el aspecto de ambos revelaban que no pertenecían precisamente a la aristocracia, pero Draco sólo se estaba fijando en el modo en el que el tipo insultaba y zarandeaba a la mujer agarrándola del brazo. Las parejas eran complicadas. Draco había intervenido una vez para zanjar lo que había parecido una agresión y todo lo que había conseguido había sido que la mujer se le echara encima como una kneazle rabiosa acusándole de haberle hecho daño a su Tony. Había tenido que lanzarle un Obliviate, despertar a ese memo… Pero el tipo que esta vez tenía ante sus ojos golpeó a la mujer con el puño dos veces mientras ella pedía auxilio y Draco decidió que tenía que arriesgarse y dejar aquel cerdo inconsciente.<p>

Cuando se quitó de encima el hechizo desilusionador y se acercó a la mujer, ella lloraba, con la nariz chorreando sangre. Al ver que no hacía ademán de ir a volverse contra él, Draco se sintió más seguro.

-¿Te encuentras bien?

-Ay, este hombre… -gimió ella escandalosamente. Le faltaban un par de dientes-. Va a matarme… Un día me mata.

-Debes llamar a la policía.

Pero ella no quería ni oír hablar de eso. Decía que no serviría de nada, que él la encontraría después y que la mataría. Draco le sugirió que huyera de él, pero ella también decía que eso no era posible. Por su manera de comportarse, de pronunciar las palabras, Draco tuvo la sensación de que no estaba cien por cien en sus cabales, como si hubiera bebido un poco o se hubiera tomado el equivalente a alguna poción que dejara algo atontada a la gente. Quizás tampoco era muy lista, para empezar. Pero Draco consiguió al menos convencerla para que llamara a una ambulancia desde una cabina –no tenía móvil- y dejó que los médicos se encargaran de arreglar ese asunto.

Como aún era pronto y el tiempo era bueno, Draco decidió seguir vigilando Londres. En casa no le esperaba nada, excepto conversación banal con sus padres o sus amigos y quizás un libro. Iba atento a las posibles trampas de los aurores y escrutaba el cielo con tanta atención como las calles para evitarse encuentros desagradables. El ministerio estaba tan pesadito con eso de que era un peligro para el secreto del mundo mágico… Los muggles ni siquiera habían usado la palabra "magia" en sus periódicos una sola vez, cuando les daba por explicaciones imaginativas preferían siempre la teoría del superhéroe, pero cualquiera que leyera El Profeta pensaría que estaban preparando hogueras para quemar magos a lo largo y ancho de toda Inglaterra.

Al cabo de una media hora, Draco oyó algo, un chillido de mujer. Intentando localizar el origen del grito descendió un poco más y aguzó el oído. Excepto el ruido del escaso tráfico, no oía nada más. Draco siguió buscando por la zona casi desierta, algo nervioso al pensar que podían estar violando o torturando a una mujer a solo dos calles de distancia y de pronto, volvió a oír otro chillido, más entrecortado. Era a su izquierda. Draco enfiló su escoba en esa dirección y sacó su varita.

-Vamos, vamos…

Por la calle pasó un muggle, un tipo de mediana edad que parecía ir a la suya, ajeno a todo. Probablemente había oído los gritos y no había querido meterse en líos, pero desde luego no parecía estar alejándose de la escena de ningún crimen. Draco sobrevoló un solar, lanzando un hechizo que indicara la presencia de humanos en la zona y siguió volando.

Y por el rabillo del ojo vio una luz roja yendo directamente hacia él.

* * *

><p>Draco no se preguntó qué o quién era. Su mano se movió prácticamente sola y lanzó el Protego más fuerte que fue capaz de invocar. Justo a tiempo. El rayo rojo se estrelló contra su escudo en una nube de chispas.<p>

-¡Aurores! –exclamó una voz familiar, mientras otro hechizo se estrellaba contra su escudo-. ¡Tire la varita y ríndase!

Potter. Era Potter. Draco apenas pudo creerlo cuando lo vio aparecer ante él vestido con su túnica de auror, subido en su escoba, varita en mano y una expresión difícil de definir en el rostro. Durante un segundo, se quedó paralizado, sin saber qué hacer. Pillado, lo habían pillado. Pero luego pensó que seguía invisible, aunque Potter pareciera saber cómo localizarlo, que aun en el caso se volverse visible su rostro seguía oculto bajo una capucha que no se caería fácilmente y que además, por lo que parecía, eran uno contra uno. No estaba todo perdido. Sin pensárselo más, intentó Aparecerse y marcharse de allí, pero descubrió que un hechizo anti-Aparición se lo impedía. Potter le atacó con otro hechizo, seguramente un Expelliarmus, que Draco rechazó a duras penas con otro Protego.

-¡Le he dicho que se rinda!

-¡Están atacando a una mujer! –le recordó Draco, volviendo más grave el tono de voz-. ¿Quieres que la maten, cabrón?

-No están atacando a ninguna mujer –replicó Potter.

Una trampa… Draco maldijo para sus adentros e hizo lo único sensato: salir volando.

Potter, por supuesto, salió disparado tras él. Draco ignoraba qué tal eran las escobas de los aurores, pero sabía que él tenía la mejor escoba que podía encontrarse en el mercado y que no había perdido la práctica. Potter, por su parte, siempre había sido bueno volando. Y desde luego tenía ventaja a la hora de atacarle. Intentando complicarle las cosas, Draco se dirigió hacia el centro de Londres y se dispuso a tener una buena carrera entre el tráfico y los turistas. Incluso si también se desilusionaba para pasar inadvertido, Potter se lo pensaría antes de atacarle allí, donde podría darle a alguien. Sólo tenía que conseguir esquivarlo antes de llegar allí. Draco volaba como un loco, haciendo continuos cambios de dirección y mil piruetas para no ser un blanco fácil y evitar los hechizos de Potter, que continuamente pasaban a pocos centímetros de su cuerpo. De vez en cuando él le lanzaba Expelliarmus sin molestarse en apuntar, sólo para incordiar y obstaculizar sus ataques.

Entonces, de pronto, sintió como una especie de violento empujón en la espalda y perdió el control de su escoba, que salió disparada hacia la izquierda. Draco maniobró como pudo, dando un estirón en el mango de la escoba y evitó darse contra la fachada de un edificio. Al momento, un hechizo se estrelló a escasos milímetros de su cabeza. Maldita sea, Potter no le daba un jodido respiro.

Draco intentó alejarse de él cuanto antes, pero la escoba estaba dañada por el hechizo que había recibido. Desesperado, aterrizó torpemente sobre la terraza del edificio contiguo, pero Potter le lanzó otro hechizo y Draco se tiró al suelo para esquivarlo. No, no iba a dejarle los míseros segundos que necesitaba para hacer una Aparición mínimamente segura. Oh, Merlín, ¿y si llamaba a más aurores de refuerzo? O peor aún ¿y si ya los había llamado? Draco volvió a levantar otro Protego para rechazar un ataque de Potter.

-¡Eres un cabrón! –gritó, acordándose a duras penas de disimular un poco su voz-. ¡No estoy haciendo nada malo!

Para su sorpresa, Potter le contestó, aunque sin dejar de lanzarle hechizos desde el aire para no darle tiempo a Aparecerse.

-¡Ya sé que no estás haciendo nada malo con esos muggles! ¡Pero estás poniendo en peligro nuestro mundo!

-¡Eso es mentira! ¡Ellos no saben nada de nosotros!

-¡Pero nos descubrirán si sigues así! ¡Tienes que parar!

-¡No!

Draco decidió atacar e invocó un potente viento con su varita que hizo que Potter se tambaleara en su escoba, pillado por sorpresa. Por un momento, sus ataques cesaron; estaba ocupado manteniendo el equilibrio, Era la oportunidad que Draco estaba esperando y no la desaprovechó: un instante después, había desvanecido su escoba rota y él se había Desaparecido. Como la vez anterior, al encontrar la trampa de los aurores, no fue a Malfoy manor, pues eso habría sido demasiado arriesgado; en su lugar, optó por ir a un pequeño claro que había a un par de millas de Hogsmeade. Y no tuvo tiempo ni de pensar en que había sido una decisión acertada, porque sólo dos segundos después, Potter estaba también allí, atacándole con un nuevo hechizo.

-_¡Protego!_–Una cascada de chispas rojas se interpuso entre los dos y Draco sintió un estallido de rabia en su interior-. ¡Maldito seas, Potter, déjame tranquilo! ¡Déjame tranquilo! ¡Sólo quiero salvarlos! ¿Qué te cuesta dejar que los salve?

Potter miró en su dirección, con una mezcla de culpa y simpatía.

-¿Por qué es tan importante? –dijo, deteniendo por un momento sus ataques.

-Porque sí, porque lo es –contestó con impaciencia, atento a cualquier movimiento de su varita-. Tengo que hacerlo.

-Pero, ¿por qué?

-Porque sí, Potter –dijo Draco, que sabía que no podía dar demasiados detalles, por mucho que quisiera convencerlo para que le dejara marchar-. Es lo correcto. Estoy haciendo lo que hay que hacer.

Potter frunció las cejas con una ligera confusión. Y Draco decidió arriesgarse, aprovechando que parecía distraído. Potter nunca lo dejaría irse sin más; era un auror. Pero él podía escapar, si tenía suerte.

_"¡Aracneida!"_

Tal y como esperaba, Potter fue lo bastante rápido como para levantar un Protego, pero el Aracneida no se detenía con ese contrahechizo. Mientras Potter forcejeaba con una pegajosa tela de araña que lo había atrapado súbitamente, Draco usó la Aparición para marcharse de allí, sin detenerse siquiera en lanzarle una mirada de triunfo. Sabía que el Aracneida no detendría a Potter mucho tiempo y si tenía encima un hechizo localizador necesitaba quitárselo cuanto antes.

Draco se Apareció cerca de una playa a la que había ido un par de veces de pequeño, desierta a esas horas de la noche, y empezó a examinarse apresuradamente con la varita. Sabía que Potter le había seguido hasta Hogsmeade de algún modo y tenía que averiguar cómo antes de volver a casa. Antes de que Potter apareciera de nuevo para seguir la persecución. El corazón le iba a cien por hora y la mano con la que sujetaba la varita le temblaba ligeramente. Tenía que encontrar ese maldito hechizo localizador o de seguimiento o lo que fuera. Tenía que hacerlo o esos cabrones lo mandarían a Azkaban.

Después de lo que parecía una eternidad, uno de sus hechizos hizo brillar su cuerpo con una luz azulada. Sí, ¡sí! Conocía ese hechizo de rastreo, debía de haberlo activado inadvertidamente al entrar en la zona de la trampa. Draco murmuró rápidamente el contrahechizo y probó de nuevo. Esta vez no hubo luz de color alguno.

Sin perder un segundo, Draco usó la Aparición de nuevo y esta vez se fue al norte de Godric's Hollow. Vale… Si Potter no le seguía hasta allí, es que había conseguido esquivarlo definitivamente y podía volver a casa. Draco ejecutó un hechizo a su alrededor que le advertiría si alguien se Aparecía cerca de él y se preparó para esperar, en tensión y con la varita lista. ¿Lo habría logrado? ¿Lo había dejado atrás? Apenas se atrevía a respirar, atento a cualquier ruido que delatara la llegada de Potter o cualquier otro auror y su corazón seguía latiendo con la velocidad del expreso de Hogwarts. ¿Seguiría Potter atrapado en la tela de araña? No, seguramente ya se habría soltado. Además, no era un hechizo de efecto muy largo, esa telaraña desaparecía en pocos minutos. ¿Cuánto tiempo habría pasado? Habían parecido horas mientras trataba de deshacerse del hechizo de rastreo, pero quizás no habían sido más de dos o tres minutos.

Sin embargo el tiempo seguía transcurriendo y sólo se escuchaba el ruido de su respiración y el de las hojas de los árboles meciéndose por el viento. Draco empezó a tranquilizarse poco a poco. Sabía que a esas alturas la telaraña ya se habría desvanecido. Potter no había ido tras él. Eso sólo podía significar que no sabía dónde estaba.

Draco respiró hondo y volvió a Aparecerse, esta vez a las afueras de Malfoy manor. Desde su posición, observó atentamente la mansión. Allí dentro todo parecía en calma, tal y como esperaba. Potter no había llegado a verlo en ningún momento gracias al hechizo Desilusionador y estaba claro que no había reconocido su voz. Pero por si acaso, se quedó allí fuera esperando un rato, consciente de que había escapado por muy poco y de que no podía cantar victoria todavía. Malditos aurores, ¿cómo habían podido tenderle una trampa así, jugar con algo tan serio como eso? ¿Y por qué no podían dejarle en paz? Potter ni siquiera lo consideraba realmente un malvado criminal, no había más que ver cómo le había hablado. Draco había recibido sus miradas de disgusto a menudo y sabía distinguir una cosa de otra. ¡Era ridículo!

Después de media hora de vigilancia, Draco se convenció de que los aurores no iban a irrumpir en Malfoy manor en su busca y entró en su casa. Necesitaba urgentemente tomarse una copa y meterse en la cama. Había sido una noche muy, muy larga.

* * *

><p>Cuando se despertó a la mañana siguiente, todo lo que había sucedido la noche anterior parecía un sueño, pero Draco sabía que había sucedido de verdad. Recordaba bien el miedo que había pasado al pensar que todo había terminado, su frustración al discutir con Potter. Y sin embargo… había ganado. Se había enfrentado a Potter y había conseguido ganarle.<p>

Era una sensación gloriosa de triunfo personal, pero no era una hazaña que quisiera repetir todas las semanas. Draco no era tonto y sabía que Potter no volvería a darle conversación si se encontraban de nuevo. No, esta vez iría a por él sin cuartel. Y la victoria era una puta traicionera que igual favorecía a uno de los contendientes como a otro: no podía contar con ella siempre. Esas trampas nuevas de los aurores eran muy peligrosas. ¿Cómo iba a distinguirlas de las llamadas de socorro reales? ¿Cómo iba a saber que no se estaba metiendo de cabeza en una trampa?

Draco estuvo pensando contrahechizos y planes complicados durante un par de horas. Después la solución más sencilla acudió a él y se echó a reír de buena gana.

Liverpool, Manchester, Glasgow, Edimburgo, Cardiff… Todas las grandes ciudades del país eran su territorio, ¿por qué no? Sólo tenía que averiguar cuáles eran sus zonas más problemáticas y aguardar pacientemente. Siempre pasaba algo. Siempre. Y a la gente de aquellas ciudades les hizo ilusión saber que también estaba vigilando sus calles. Enseguida supieron que se trataba de él, el Protector de Londres. Los tipos en coma, los testimonios que hablaban de un hombre alto y delgado, envuelto en una capa oscura, cuya cara nadie podía recordar. También los magos lo supieron, pero ¿qué iban a hacer? ¿Cómo iban a atraparlo media docena de aurores? Ya había sido difícil en Londres, pero en Gran Bretaña era imposible.

Draco procuraba no descuidar tampoco otras facetas de su vida, por supuesto. A mediados de septiembre, sus padres dieron una pequeña fiesta para celebrar su aniversario de bodas y él asistió como un buen hijo y les hizo un bonito regalo de bodas. Quedaba con Blaise –que seguía refunfuñando de vez en cuando- y con Pansy y Greg –que no sabían ni media palabra- y rehuía menos el callejón Diagon que antes. La gente podía mirarlo mal, pero se sentía capaz de devolver cualquier mala mirada. Era un hombre que estaba pagando sus deudas, no tenía nada de lo que avergonzarse.

En uno de esos paseos por el callejón Diagón se cruzó con Potter y el pequeño Teddy Lupin. Draco apenas tenía trato con el niño, pero lo saludaba cuando se cruzaba con él; Potter había tenido un poco la culpa de eso, porque siempre lo había saludado a él cuando iba con Teddy y con Andromeda y una cosa había llevado a la otra. A Draco se le hizo un poco raro ver a Potter después del último encuentro que habían tenido, allá en Londres, pero sabía que tenía que actuar como siempre.

-Hola, Potter. Hola, Teddy.

-Hola, Malfoy, cuánto tiempo sin verte.

-He estado muy liado. Creo que es la primera vez que te veo a ti solo con Teddy.

-Sí, Andromeda ya se fía de que no vaya a perderlo por ahí –respondió Potter, de buen humor, lanzándole al niño una mirada de cariño.

-¿El mundo mágico te confía su seguridad, pero mi tía no estaba segura de que pudieras ocuparte de Teddy sin ayuda? –bromeó Draco sin malicia-. Creo que esa mujer me cae bien.

-Se lo diré –replicó Potter-. Oye, una cosa…

En ese momento, unas chicas que seguramente estaban recién salidas de Hogwarts se pararon junto a ellos y tras dirigirle a Draco una mirada de recelo, enfocaron toda su adoración hacia Harry.

-¿Nos firmarías un autógrafo?

-Yo estaba en Gryffindor, te vi un montón de veces en la Sala Común.

-Es tu ahijado, ¿verdad?

Potter les firmó los autógrafos con ademán un poco avergonzado mientras Draco lo observaba todo con condescendencia. A veces él también se enfrentaba a situaciones así, si se congregaba una pequeña multitud de curiosos mientras esperaban a que llegara una ambulancia o la policía. Aunque él nunca firmaba autógrafos ni nada de eso, claro, tenía que ser muchísimo más discreto. Pero sí, sabía lo que era eso.

-Creo que eres el héroe más grande que ha tenido el mundo mágico, Harry –dijo una de las chicas con solemnidad.

-Oye, ¿no te gustaría veniros a ti y a tu ahijado a tomaros algo con nosotras? –propuso otra, aguantándose a duras penas una risita nerviosa-. ¡Nos encantaría conocerte mejor!

Potter hizo un visible esfuerzo por no parecer alarmado.

-Vaya, os lo agradezco mucho, pero precisamente ahora me iba a… a mirar unas escobas con Malfoy. –Draco arqueó una ceja ante la excusa y las expresiones de desagrado de las chicas al oír su apellido, pero no dijo nada-. Otro día será, muchas gracias. Y encantado de conoceros. Vamos, Malfoy. Di adiós, Teddy.

-Adiós –dijo el niño obedientemente.

A Draco no le importó seguirle la corriente un rato; todo aquello era divertido.

-Nunca pensé que vería al héroe más grande que ha tenido el mundo mágico huyendo con el rabo entre las piernas –comentó, mientras dejaban atrás a las chicas.

-Prefiero enfrentarme a mortífagos que a esas locas –replicó Potter.

-No están locas –dijo Draco, pensando en sus propios admiradores, quienes sin lugar a dudas habrían llegado a los mismos extremos de haber podido. Al fin y al cabo él era mucho más atractivo que Potter, aunque Potter no estaba tampoco mal, sobre todo para ser un auror que quería atraparlo-. ¿Qué tiene de malo admirar a alguien que hace cosas… bueno, heroicas y eso?

Potter le dirigió una mirada francamente sorprendida.

-Nada, supongo –dijo, casi con cautela.

-Mi padrino es un héroe –informó Teddy.

Draco le sonrió.

-Ya lo sé. –"Y tu tío Draco también".

Pero Potter seguía mirándolo como si pensara que se había vuelto loco y Draco recordó que siempre le había molestado un poco ver toda esa atención en torno al Chico-que-vivió. Quizás era mejor que disimulara más. O mejor aún, que se marchara. Aquella era probablemente la conversación más larga que había tenido con Potter en toda su vida desde el día en que se habían conocido. Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera despedirse de los dos, Potter cambió radicalmente de tema.

-Oye, Malfoy, te quería preguntar algo: tú sueles ir a Mandrágora, ¿verdad?

-Sí, bastante –contestó, poniéndose ligeramente en guardia. La primera aparición del Protector había sido muy cerca de allí y los aurores podían suponer, con toda justicia, que se trataba de un mago que frecuentaba ese sitio.

-Tony Goldstein y Rogan Burke me están intentando convencer para que vaya con ellos a la fiesta de Hal… Samhain.

-Oh, así que es verdad –dijo Draco, antes de poder evitarlo. Pero conocía a aquellos dos. Se había acostado con Burke en una ocasión y ahora él y Goldstein eran una especie de pareja muy, muy abierta. Y si Potter se iba de fiesta con ellos…

-¿Eh? Oh, sí, por una vez los rumores son ciertos –le confirmó, sin darle mucha importancia-. Bateo para los dos equipos. Pero no me gustan demasiado las discotecas. Lo que pasa es que según ellos, las fiestas de Samhain de Mandrágora son las mejores del mundo mágico.

Draco intento rehacerse de la sorpresa de aquella pequeña revelación e hizo una mueca apreciativa.

-Sí, hay que verlo para creerlo.

Potter asintió ligeramente.

-Bueno… Supongo que puedo probar. ¿Tú vas a ir?

-Potter, no me perdería esa fiesta por nada en el mundo.

Él sonrió.

-Ya veo… Entonces nos veremos allí.

* * *

><p>Todo sucedió en un momento. Volaba sobre Manchester, pensando en volver a casa porque había empezado a llover, una lluvia fina que podía convertirse en un aguacero en cualquier momento, y de pronto, en la calle que había bajo él, un coche que iba a demasiada velocidad dio un bandazo y atropelló a un chico que esperaba para cruzar junto al semáforo. El golpe resonó de un modo espantoso.<p>

-¡Joder!

El conductor no se detuvo. Siguió adelante como si nada. Draco lo observó un segundo sin comprender y después, un poco aturdido, miró al chico, que era un bulto en medio de la acera. ¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Detener a los del coche? ¿Atender al chico? Era la primera vez que se veía en esa situación. Pero después aterrizó, mandó la escoba a Malfoy manor, hizo los hechizos de costumbre y se acercó corriendo al chico para ver si estaba vivo.

-Eh –dijo, arrodillándose a su lado-, ¿estás bien?

¿Le estaría hablando a un cadáver? Pero el chico parpadeó, demostrando que seguía vivo. La sangre que le salía de la boca demostraba que quizás no sería por mucho tiempo.

-A… ayuda…

-¿Tienes móvil? –dijo, comprendiendo que tenía que ir a un hospital cuanto antes.

-No.

Draco miró a su alrededor; no veía ninguna cabina telefónica tampoco. Sin embargo, había ya un par de personas asomadas a las ventanas de las casas.

-¡Hemos avisado a una ambulancia!

Bien, bien… Draco quiso pensar que lo peor ya había pasado, entonces. Pero cuando volvió a fijarse realmente en el chico vio que su rostro había adquirido un tono grisáceo que no auguraba nada bueno y que su respiración se había reducido a simples estertores.

-Eh, vamos, aguanta, aguanta. ¿No has oído? ¡Pronto estará aquí la ambulancia!

El chico apenas tuvo fuerzas para entreabrir los ojos, y en medio de esa debilidad, lo que se veía en su mirada era puro terror. No podía tener más de diecisiete o dieciocho años, demasiado joven para andar solo por la noche y, definitivamente, demasiado joven para morir. La sangre salía por su boca cada vez que respiraba agónicamente, llena de burbujas y, Draco supo que iba a perderlo, lo supo sin lugar a dudas. Lo había visto demasiadas veces. La ambulancia no llegaba, todavía no se oía ni el rumor de las sirenas.

-Oh, Dios mío, pobre chico –sollozó una mujer que Draco no había visto llegar-. ¿No puedes hacer algo?

Draco, angustiado, manchado de sangre, miró al chaval. Dos, tres respiraciones más. Iba a morir. Iba a morir ahí, delante de él.

Tenía que salvarlo.

Entonces se colocó de forma que la mujer no pudiera ver bien lo que hacía, sacó su varita y apuntó al chico con ella.

-_Corpem Sanare. Episkeyo_ –susurró.

Dos rayos de distinto color que sólo los magos podrían haber visto rodearon al chico. Draco guardó rápidamente la varita antes de separarse un poco de él para darle espacio. No tenía ni idea de cómo funcionarían los hechizos sanadores en los muggles y tenía la sensación de haber hecho una locura, pero en ese momento toda su atención estaba puesta en el cuerpo casi cadáver que tenía frente a sí. Y después de unos segundos, el chico parpadeó y abrió los ojos.

-¿Qué… qué has hecho? –preguntó, con asombro.

Draco sonrió con alivio.

-Es un milagro –exclamó la mujer, que no estaba sola.

Draco se puso rápidamente en pie.

-Tengo que irme. –La ambulancia aún no había llegado, pero daba igual. Los otros muggles podían cuidar del chico-. Tú todavía necesitas ir al hospital.

Un hombre vestido con un pijama y un abrigo le sujetó del brazo.

-¿Cómo lo has hecho? Se estaba muriendo, todos lo hemos visto…

Draco se soltó.

-Tengo que irme –repitió, por toda respuesta-. Cuidad de él.

Sin esperar más, salió corriendo en busca de un sitio donde Desaparecerse.

* * *

><p>Draco sabía que había cruzado una línea. Los periódicos muggles echaban chispas, con aquella acción, más difícil de explicar aún que todo lo anterior. Milagro, decían todos los testigos del accidente. Pero también mencionaron la palabra magia. Los médicos aseguraban que el chico sólo tenía una costilla rota y un par de contusiones, pero que varios huesos parecían recién soldados y que tenía lesiones ya curadas y de aspecto reciente en los pulmones. Al día siguiente El Profeta, el mundo mágico, pedía la cabeza del Protector. Nadie era tan bruto como para decir que debería haber dejado morir al chico, pero veladamente lo insinuaban porque, ¿qué otro significado podía tener "la seguridad del mundo mágico ha de ser lo primero, por duro que resulte a veces"? Y no era que Draco no estuviera de acuerdo con aquella opinión, en teoría, dicha en el salón de su casa, pero le habría gustado ver a todos esos estúpidos con un adolescente moribundo entre sus brazos.<p>

Oír la detallada explicación de todo lo que su padre le haría al Protector si alguna vez le ponía la mano encima no animó mucho a Draco. Tampoco la bronca que le echó Blaise después, cuando lo enganchó a solas. Cuando al día siguiente El Quisquilloso publicó una entrevista a Arthur Weasley donde éste le defendía, no supo si sentirse aliviado o avergonzado. _"Todos están hablando del Protector como si fuera un criminal. Y sí, está arriesgando nuestro secreto. Pero también está salvando vidas. Y por lo que cuentan los muggles, si se puso en evidencia el otro día fue para evitar que un chico de diecisiete años muriera. Debemos detener a ese mago, sí, pero no perdamos de vista una cosa. Sea quien sea, ese chico es un héroe"._

Draco sonrió irónicamente, pensando que Arthur Weasley perdería las pecas de la impresión si alguna vez llegara a enterarse de que le había estado dedicando todos esos elogios a un Malfoy. Pero eran elogios, al fin y al cabo. Y no era extraño que las primeras voces se alzaran por parte de los amantes de los muggles. Quizás después… ¿Y si lo conseguía? Los sangremuggles y los mestizos debían de tener ganas a veces de intervenir, ¿no? Ellos podían simpatizar con lo que estaba haciendo el Protector. Quizás podía terminar ganándose las simpatías del mundo mágico también. Y entonces podría revelar su identidad y todos, sin excepción, tendrían que admitir que le habían juzgado mal.

* * *

><p>Aquella noche, el interior de Mandrágora parecía el Bosque Prohibido. Había árboles por todas partes, el suelo parecía tierra y hierba, con lápidas diseminadas aquí y allá, y al alzar la vista uno se encontraba con cielo estrellado, no con las luces de la discoteca. Hadas y luciérnagas brillaban en el aire y la barra del bar tenía aspecto de taberna antigua, medieval. Los sillones habituales parecían rocas enormes, aunque cuando Draco se sentó en uno de ellos descubrió que resultaban tan cómodos como siempre. Lo único que les recordaba que estaban en medio de una discoteca era la música y la gente que bailaba y se besaba a su ritmo.<p>

Draco había ido a la fiesta con Blaise, Pansy, Greg y las dos hermanas Greengrass, aunque se había encontrado con un montón de conocidos por allí, gente con la que podía charlar y sonreír sin miedo a recibir un bufido. Llevaba en la mano lo que parecía un cuerno de uro; contenía una de las dos bebidas que se servían esa noche, Sangre de Muerto. En realidad retrataba de zumo de frambuesas tocado con algún licor. El otro combinado, Hedor de Ultratumba, era básicamente una piña colada con pretensiones y se servía en tazones con forma de cráneos humanos.

-Oh, Astoria, ahí está tu amorcito de Ravenclaw –dijo Daphne, señalando a un chico larguirucho, aunque atractivo, que se estaba acercando a la barra-. ¿Quién va con él? Parece el hijo secreto de Filch.

Pansy soltó un ronquido de risa.

-Si yo tuviera un hijo tan feo también lo guardaría en secreto.

Astoria sonreía.

-No es hijo secreto de Filch, a menos que yo sepa. Ni el otro es mi amorcito. ¿No puede una chica divertirse un poco?

Draco, que pensaba que ese derecho también asistía a los chicos, estaba oteando la pista en busca de alguien interesante a quien abordar cuando vio a Potter cruzando la pista con Goldstein y Burke. No fue el único.

-No me jodas… -murmuró Blaise entre dientes.

-¿Potter? –exclamó Pansy, sin rastro de diversión esta vez-. ¿Por qué están aquí los aurores?

-No creo que haya venido como auror –aclaró Draco. No les había advertido de la posible aparición de Potter porque no había estado seguro de que fuera a ir realmente-. Sale de fiesta a veces con Goldstein y Burke. Hace unos días me lo crucé por el callejón Diagón y me comentó que le habían estado convenciendo para que viniera aquí con ellos esta noche.

Sus palabras no convencieron del todo a sus amigos, especialmente a Pansy, que estaba segura de que Potter había ido allí a espiarlos. Pero Draco no tenía esa impresión, no después de haber visto cómo se bebía dos dosis de Hedor de Ultratumba en menos de media hora. Burke y Goldstein estaban con él todo el rato, presentándole a sus amigos, y no daba la impresión de que a Potter le importara nada aquella noche excepto pasárselo bien, como todos los que estaban allí.

Draco no quería acercarse mucho a él porque Pansy y los demás no eran muy fans de Potter y, de todos modos, no era muy aconsejable hablar con un auror cuando uno tenía un gran secreto y estaba consumiendo demasiado alcohol, pero aun así se encontraron en la barra y Draco lo saludó con una sonrisa. Potter tenía un aspecto muy presentable aquella noche, había que admitirlo. Aquellos vaqueros y aquella camiseta le sentaban bien.

-Eh, Potter…

-Hola, Malfoy –dijo, devolviéndole la sonrisa-. Te he visto antes, pero Parkinson me estaba matando con los ojos y no me he atrevido a acercarme.

-Esa es mi Pansy. Sangre de Muerto –le dijo al camarero-. ¿Qué? ¿Te gusta la fiesta?

-Joder, esto es una pasada. –Se mostró impresionado-. Los árboles y todo lo demás. No me imaginaba algo así.

-Sí… Pero no corras la voz. No queremos que esto se llene de Gryffindors y gente por el estilo. Mandrágora tiene mala reputación y queremos que siga siendo así.

Potter asintió, divertido, e hizo un brindis con su Hedor de Ultratumba en su dirección.

-Comprendo, seré una tumba.

-Nunca mejor dicho.

Draco lo miró con curiosidad.

-¿Cómo es que ahora te juntas con esos dos completos depravados?

-Me acosté con Goldstein.

-Yo me acosté con Burke.

Los dos soltaron a la vez una sonrisilla irónica.

-Yo creo que entre los dos se han follado a todos los hombres gays del mundo mágico.

-Cada uno tiene sus hobbies.

En ese momento empezó a formarse un alboroto enfrente de ellos, en la pista. Draco agarró el cuerno con Sangre de Muerto que le ofrecía el camarero y se fue con Potter a ver de qué se trataba. Al verlo, estuvo a punto de retroceder dos pasos: habían encendido dos hogueras en el centro de la pista. Tardó unos segundos en darse cuenta de que debía de ser una ilusión o quizás un suave fuego mágico, pues no sentía apenas calor proveniente de las hogueras ni notaba el humo en su nariz o en sus ojos.

-¿Estás bien? –le preguntó Potter.

-Sí, sí –dijo Draco, recomponiéndose. Después de lo sucedido en la Sala de Menesteres no sentía mucha atracción por el fuego y estaba seguro de que Greg, estuviera donde estuviera, tampoco se había acercado a aquellas dos hogueras.

-¿Qué es todo esto?

Draco observó cómo algunas personas empezaban a pasar entre las hogueras, sonrientes y solemnes y, en algunos casos, algo borrachas.

-Una vieja costumbre de Samhain –contestó, recordando que Potter no debía saber una sola palabra de tradiciones-. Pasar entre las dos hogueras purifica.

-Oh… -La gente que había alrededor de ellos estaba haciendo una cola informal para hacerlo-. Venga, vamos.

Potter le dio un suave empujoncito, pero Draco se quedó donde estaba.

-Creo que paso.

-¿Por qué?

Draco miró aquel fuego inofensivo. No sabía si le tenía miedo. ¿O quizás no se merecía ser purificado? El alcohol, que hasta entonces sólo le había hecho sentirse achispado y algo más relajado y alegre de lo normal, se convirtió de pronto en un torbellino en su cabeza.

-No es una buena idea.

Potter lo estudió durante unos segundos.

-Cruzamos juntos un fuego peor que éste –dijo, tendiéndole la mano-. Vamos, todo saldrá bien.

Casi sin pensar, porque si Potter le retaba de un modo u otro su reacción instintiva era aceptar el reto, Draco le dio la mano y caminó dos pasos hacia las hogueras. Luego se dio cuenta de que parecía una debilidad y le soltó. Si iba a hacer aquello, lo haría solo. Las piernas le temblaban ligeramente cuando se acercó al fuego, pero sin calor y sin humo que avivaran sus malos recuerdos era mucho más fácil de lo que esperaba. Antes de lo que pensaba ya estaba al otro lado, purificado, quizás, pero a punto del infarto.

-Ya está –dijo Potter, sonriente, pagado de sí mismo, mientras le daba una palmadita en la espalda-. Nos hemos purificado.

-Eso no puede purificar nada –replicó con un poco de aspereza, todavía algo afectado por la experiencia.

Potter hizo una mueca divertida.

-Pensaba que eras tú el que creía en todas esas cosas.

Draco resopló.

-Si uno quiere pagar sus deudas tiene que hacer algo al respecto, no pasar entre dos hogueras de mentira.

Potter dejó de sonreír y frunció ligeramente las cejas.

-Eso es… verdad, supongo. –Había algo intenso en sus ojos y Draco se sintió tentado a apartar la vista, pero la mantuvo por simple terquedad. De pronto se dio cuenta de que Potter estaba demasiado cerca, casi aplastado contra él por la muchedumbre, y que olía bien, a coco y champú-. Pero… Malfoy…

¿Va a besarme? Draco estaba tan sorprendido que se quedó casi paralizado, sin entender por qué no se reía ante la idea, por qué estaba sintiendo calor acumulándose rápidamente en su vientre. Pero antes de que pudiera pasar nada, una voz conocida les interrumpió.

-¡Draco, estás aquí!

Era Pansy. Draco se giró hacia ella y vio cómo ésta le lanzaba a Potter una mirada de pocos amigos. Blaise estaba allí también, con expresión desconfiada.

-Potter –dijo, un poco fríamente-. Venga, Draco, ven a ver esto: Greg ha conseguido ligar.

Draco, un poco confundido y borracho, miró a Potter, miró a sus amigos y asintió. Era mejor marcharse de allí, mucho mejor. Merlín, Potter era un auror. Unas semanas atrás habían estado luchando en una azotea de Londres. Había un montón de chicos en Mandrágora; si tantas ganas tenía de follar no hacía falta que buscara a uno que en realidad estaba tratando de capturarlo.

-Ya hablamos, Potter.

Potter asintió, sin intentar detenerle. Parecía tan desconcertado por lo que había pasado entre ellos como él. Normal, normal… ¿En qué había estado pensando? Draco se dejó llevar por sus amigos al otro lado de la discoteca mientras trataba de recuperar el control de la situación. No, Potter estaba absolutamente fuera de los límites y aquello no podía volver a pasar. Sólo había sido uno de esos momentos locos e imprevisibles que se daban a veces en las fiestas cuando la gente había bebido lo suficiente.

-¿Qué hacías con ése? –refunfuñó Pansy.

-Me estaba asegurando de que no estaba espiando para los aurores –contestó Draco, bromeando para demostrar que no había pasado nada importante entre Potter y él, absolutamente nada.

-Esperemos que no –dijo Blaise, con una mirada de advertencia que Draco sabía muy bien a qué venía.

-Olvídalo.

Blaise no tenía idea de lo que había pasado. Mejor así. Mejor no hablar de eso y hacer como si no hubiera sucedido.

* * *

><p>Dos días después, mientras desayunaba con sus padres, una lechuza entró con una carta para él. Tenía las plumas mojadas: fuera estaba lloviendo a cántaros. Draco le dio un trocito de su bacon y le dijo que se fuera a la lechucería de la mansión a esperar respuesta, si quería, pero el pájaro salió volando tras comerse la golosina. La carta no estaba firmada. Draco le echó varios hechizos para asegurarse de que no contenía sorpresas desagradables y hasta permitió que su padre lanzara uno de los suyos, por si las moscas. Pero tenía un aspecto francamente inofensivo y Draco la abrió con más curiosidad que miedo.<p>

_Si vuelves a actuar, los aurores te atraparán. Creo que entiendo por qué estás haciendo lo que estás haciendo, pero debes detenerte. Por favor._

Por un momento, el corazón de Draco perdió un latido. Pero fue sólo un segundo porque comprendió inmediatamente que aquello era cosa de Blaise. ¿Quién si no? Aquel idiota estaba tratando de asustarlo, obviamente. Los aurores no estaban más cerca de atraparlo que antes. Nadie sospechaba de él; si lo hicieran, ya lo habrían interrogado. Las masas de sangremuggles no se habían unido a la declaración de apoyo de Arthur Weasley, precisamente. El mundo mágico todavía quería ver al Protector fuera de circulación y se preguntaba por qué rayos el Ministerio y los aurores aún no habían conseguido nada después de más de medio año tras él.

-Draco, ¿ocurre algo? –preguntó su padre-. ¿Qué dice el mensaje?

-Bah, no es nada –contestó, doblando la nota y guardándosela en el bolsillo de su túnica.

No pensaba siquiera en molestarse en contarle a Blaise que era consciente de su treta. Blaise lo negaría por activa y por pasiva; era un mentiroso excelente, de los mejores que había conocido Draco nunca.

Aun así, Draco estuvo dos noches sin salir. Se dijo a sí mismo que era porque no hacía mucho desde lo del chico atropellado. Y no hacía muy buen tiempo, llovía en casi toda Inglaterra y nevaba por Escocia. A Draco no le gustaba salir a hacer de Protector con lluvia o nieve; podía protegerse con un hechizo, pero ¿y si los muggles notaran sus ropas secas, el modo en que las gotas de agua o los copos le evitaban? Eso habría sido jodido de explicar, y pese a su incidente con el muggle atropellado, Draco evitaba por todos los medios llamar la atención sobre la magia. Por otro lado, no usar dichos hechizos repelentes estaba fuera de discusión: no tenía sentido que pillara una neumonía. Así que no hizo nada de particular excepto hacerle compañía a sus padres e ir a cenar a casa de los Goyle una noche.

Por fin el tiempo mejoró un poco. Había lloviznado por la mañana y el cielo seguía encapotado, pero ya estaban todos acostados en Malfoy manor y no llovía. Draco se preparó en silencio para salir a volar con su ropa oscura de costumbre, su capa, su escoba. Tenía ya algo de ritual. Después usó su varita y se Desapareció, teniendo cuidado en no alterar las alarmas de la mansión.

Draco decidió probar suerte en Birmingham, Bien, allí tampoco llovía. Tenía el anónimo algo presente en su memoria y volaba con mucho ojo. Nadie le seguía, estaba seguro. Y estaba echando hechizos a medida que avanzaba, tratando de detectar trampas.

Sin embargo, tampoco encontró nadie a quien salvar. A la noche siguiente, después de dos horas largas de vuelo por Small Heath, una zona no muy segura de la ciudad, tuvo más suerte y vio a dos tipos robando a un hombre a punta de navaja. Draco se deshizo rápidamente de ellos con dos hechizos aturdidores y fue a ver si el hombre estaba bien; se había orinado encima del susto, pero más allá de eso no tenía ningún problema.

-Llame a la policía; ellos se encargarán de esos dos ladrones.

-Sí, sí –dijo el hombre, rebuscando en sus bolsillos-. Gracias por ayudarme. No esperaba que estuvieras aquí, en Birmingham.

Draco esbozó una sonrisilla.

-Ellos tampoco.

Todo era como debía ser, excepto que de pronto el hombre muggle cayó suavemente al suelo, como dormido, y que Potter y otro auror se Aparecieron frente a él con las varitas en alto.

-Estás detenido, Malfoy.

Y antes de que pudiera siquiera creer que aquello estaba pasando de verdad, un hechizo impactó entre sus hombros y quedó atado de manos y pies. Mientras caía al suelo alcanzó a ver a dos aurores más y los ojos llenos de culpa de Potter. Draco cerró los suyos y gritó de rabia.

* * *

><p>Después del interrogatorio, que había durado hasta el amanecer, los aurores lo llevaron a una de las celdas del ministerio. Medía unos cinco metros cuadrados y tenía una litera estrecha de dos camas, un lavabo y una letrina medio escondida.<p>

-El desayuno será dentro de hora y media –dijo el auror, cerrando la puerta con barrotes tras él.

El sonido fue una pesadilla hecha realidad y Draco, por un momento, sintió que le temblaban las piernas. Pero se obligó a calmarse y a respirar hondo y a dejar que la rabia hiciera su trabajo. No había hecho nada malo. Había salvado vidas humanas. Había pagado su deuda. Cinco años atrás apenas había sido capaz de mirar a la cara a los miembros del Wizengamot, pero cuando le juzgaran por sus actos como Protector pensaba hacerlo, pensaba mirarlos a todos y preguntarles si estaba mal salvar a chicas de ser violadas y a esos mendigos de acabar con la cabeza abierta a golpes y todo lo demás.

Draco se tumbó en la cama y trató de pensar con lógica, de poner orden en su cabeza. ¿Cómo le habían encontrado, cómo? Eso le estaba volviendo loco. En un primer momento había sospechado de Blaise, tanto que había estado a punto de acusarlo de traición delante de los aurores, de exigir su presencia para escupirle en la cara –y desearle mentalmente una muerte dolorosa a manos de sus padres en un futuro no muy lejano-. Pero se había callado por simple precaución, por no hablar más de la cuenta, y durante el interrogatorio había notado que no paraban de hacerle preguntas para averiguar si alguien más había estado al corriente de sus actividades, si contaba con algún cómplice. Le preguntaban cosas que habrían sabido ya si Blaise hubiera sido su informante. Podían estar haciéndolo para disimular, claro, o para ver si estaba contestando con sinceridad, pero Draco tenía la sensación de que no había sido objeto de ninguna traición por parte de Blaise.

Y si no había sido Blaise… ¿quién? El siguiente nombre acudió rápidamente a su cabeza, ahora que no le estaban acribillando a preguntas y haciéndole preguntas dolorosas de contestar, como sus motivos para convertirse en el Protector. Potter, tenía que haber sido Potter. ¿Quién si no? Era el único auror con el que había estado en contacto todo ese tiempo, no sólo durante su encontronazo nocturno, sino también por el mundo mágico. Todos los testigos muggles habían coincidido en describir al Protector como alguien alto, delgado y joven. Su voz durante el enfrentamiento tenía que haber sido otra pista, Su voz y sus palabras. Draco enrojeció al comprender que Potter debía de haberle descubierto en mitad de Mandrágora, cuando él había dicho lo pagar sus deudas.

Pensar que había creído que Potter quería besarlo, recordar que por un momento hasta le había parecido una buena idea, cuando ese cabrón en realidad lo estaba mirando así porque lo había pillado, porque había descubierto su secreto y estaba planeando cómo atraparlo… Draco se sintió como un completo estúpido y su rabia no hizo más que aumentar.

Estaba jodido. Estaba bien jodido. Y todo era culpa de Potter.

Para variar.

* * *

><p>Draco estaba muy alterado, pero no había dormido en toda la noche y después de desayunar una taza de té y unas tostadas con mantequilla y mermeladas aceptables el cansancio pudo con él y se quedó dormido. Cuando despertó, verse en aquella celda fue un mazazo. No tenía ni idea de qué hora sería, estaba desorientado, pero estaba seguro de que sus padres ya se habrían enterado. Joder, seguro que todo el mundo mágico lo sabía ya todo. La injusticia de la situación le pareció tan inmensa que no tuvo fuerzas ni para levantarse de la cama. ¿Para qué? Probablemente iba a pasar la próxima década sin nada mejor que hacer que estar tirado en un catre como ese.<p>

Aunque no volvió a dormirse, perdió por completo la noción del tiempo. Se quedó allí, recordándose a sí mismo las miradas de gratitud de los muggles a los que había ayudado, los elogios que los periódicos le habían dedicado. Podía haber pasado una eternidad cuando oyó un ruido de pasos, alguien que se detenía frente a la celda.

-Malfoy, ¿estás despierto? –dijo una voz desconocida. Era un auror, un hombre de unos cincuenta años, flaco y de nariz aguileña-. Te traigo el té.

-No tengo hambre –dijo, sin moverse de la cama.

-No seas idiota y come –replicó el auror-. Las cosas no van a mejorar porque pases hambre.

Con un gesto de varita, la bandeja apareció dentro de la celda. Contenía una taza de té, un emparedado de jamón y media docena de galletas. Draco recordó el insípido menú al que había sido sometido mientras esperaba su juicio tras la guerra; seguramente sería peor en Azkaban, donde decían que tenías un engrudo mañana, tarde y noche. Su padre nunca hablaba de eso.

Aun así, no pudo reunir ánimos para levantarse de la cama y tomarse el té. Quizás a la hora de cenar podría tragar algo; en esos momentos se le había puesto un nudo en el estómago. Al cabo de un rato, el auror hizo desaparecer la bandeja con comida sin ningún comentario.

Y un rato más tarde tuvo otra visita.

-¿Malfoy? –Draco abrió los ojos al escuchar aquella voz. Potter, era Potter. Y sí, ahí estaba, vestido con su estúpida túnica de auror-. Grayson dice que estás desp…

Pero Draco no estaba dispuesto a escucharlo, no iba a aguantar que Potter le restregara por la cara una nueva victoria. Había ganado, sí, y a él le tocaría pasar los próximos diez años de su vida, quizás más, en Azkaban, pero aquella derrota tenía un efecto inesperado. Ya no le importaba nada. Nada. Ni siquiera Potter tenía ya poder para alterarlo.

-¿Has venido a regodearte, Potter? –exclamó Draco, volviendo a cerrar los ojos-. Ya sé que fuiste tú quien averiguó que yo era el Protector. Muy bien, enhorabuena, has ganado y yo he perdido. Eres un gran auror. Gracias a ti los criminales muggles podrán matar, violar y robar con un poco más de facilidad, estoy seguro de que te debes sentir muy orgulloso de ti mismo. ¿Me he dejado algo?

Pasaron bastantes segundos antes de que Potter contestara.

-Yo no… No me siento orgulloso de mí mismo. Pero hice lo que tenía que hacer, igual que tú.

Draco resopló.

-Vale… Muy bien, Potter, diez puntos para ti. ¿Algo más?

-No lo entiendes, Malfoy. Estabas arriesgándote cada vez más. Tenías que parar. ¡Traté de…!

Pero Draco ni le escuchaba.

-Oye, en serio, Potter, si me importa una mierda lo que tengas que decir… -Cansado, le dio la espalda y se pegó contra la pared-. Voy a ir diez años o más a Azkaban por tu culpa. ¿No puedes tener la decencia de dejarme tranquilo? Lárgate ya, anda.

Su futuro era ya muy negro, no necesitaba a Potter parloteando para hacerlo peor. Por suerte, al cabo de unos segundos, el ruido de unos pasos alejándose indicó que aquel idiota se había aburrido también de aquella conversación sin sentido.

* * *

><p>Al día siguiente, Draco recibió una carta de sus padres. Antes de abrirla, ya supuso un alivio. Había dado por sentado que los habrían interrogado para ver si sabían algo de sus actividades, pero si le habían escrito es que les habían dejado en libertad, como debía ser. Ahora faltaba ver qué decía la carta. Su padre había cubierto de insultos al Protector cada vez que había salido el tema: debía de haberse quedado lívido al saber que su propio hijo se escondía bajo esa capucha.<p>

_Querido Draco:_

_Los aurores vinieron anoche a Malfoy manor y no sólo nos informaron de que tú eres El Protector, sino que nos interrogaron para averiguar si estábamos al corriente de tus actividades. No fue difícil probar nuestra inocencia, pero como puedes imaginar estamos muy sorprendidos y muy preocupados por ti._

_Los cargos son muy serios, Draco. Hemos estado escuchando la radio toda la mañana y por lo que cuentan, hay quien pide la pena máxima más cinco años por reincidencia. Eso serían doce años en total, y sólo porque, gracias a Merlín, los muggles nunca averiguaron realmente que eras un mago. Sin embargo, no debes dejarte llevar por el pesimismo. Puede que ya no tengamos la influencia de antes, pero jugaremos bien nuestras cartas. Y quizás podamos contar con algo de ayuda inesperada. Nuestro objetivo es evitar que vayas a Azkaban: no es sitio para alguien que ha salvado la vida de tantos muggles._

_Aún no nos han dicho cuándo podremos ir a visitarte, pero iremos en cuanto nos lo permitan. Mañana te enviaré libros, comida y algo para que te asees. Confío en que te llegue algo de todo eso. _

_Tu madre que te quiere,_

_Narcissa Malfoy._

Draco releyó esas líneas un par de veces y consiguió esbozar una sonrisa. No le habían dado la espalda, estaban a su lado y más importante aún, no les había pasado nada. No tenía tanta fe respecto a su futuro, pero si sus padres estaban bien y de su parte era suficiente. Sin embargo, luego pensó en la frase sobre la ayuda inesperada y recordó el anónimo que había recibido días antes advirtiéndole de que iba a ser capturado. Oh, desde luego tendría que haberle hecho caso. Pero, ¿quién se lo había mandado? Ya no creía que hubiera sido Blaise. No, tenía que haber sido un auror. Alguien del equipo de Potter que sabía lo que iba a pasar y que simpatizaba con lo que estaba haciendo. No había otra explicación. Y por lo que parecía, ahora ese auror les había ofrecido su colaboración a sus padres. Su madre no se había atrevido a ser más clara por si leían la carta, claro, pero era fácil atar cabos.

¿Quién sería? ¿Uno de los que le habían interrogado? Hasta el nombre del propio Potter le pasó por la cabeza, pero lo desechó rápidamente. Cuando se habían cruzado, Potter le había perseguido con saña por medio Londres. Y si hubiera querido protegerlo, sólo tendría que haber cerrado la boca. No, no, tenía que tratarse de otro auror, quizás algún sangremuggle… aunque le costaba un poco imaginarse a un auror sangremuggle uniendo fuerzas con su padre. Y fuera quien fuera, posiblemente se pondría en contacto también con él antes o después.

Unas horas después le llegó el paquete que le había prometido su madre. Contenía dos libros, seis empanadas de carne, dos pasteles de chocolate, cepillo de dientes, toallas buenas, papel higiénico y jabón de buena calidad. No parecía que los aurores se hubieran quedado con nada. Draco colocó las cosas en su sitio y probó una de las empanadas, demasiado buena para aquella celda. Era como si hubiera llevado un poco de hogar allí; al menos no se sentía tan solo.

* * *

><p>Draco esperaba recibir una visita de alguno de sus padres, quizás hasta de sus amigos; confiaba en que el auror misterioso que le había avisado se identificara. Lo que no imaginaba era que Hermione Granger apareciera un par de días después frente a su celda, llevando una carpeta bajo del brazo.<p>

-¿Tú qué quieres? –exclamó Draco, disgustado con su presencia.

-Soy la persona que va a evitar que vayas a Azkaban, así que no me toques mucho las narices –replicó ella.

Draco frunció el ceño, sorprendido y ofendido.

-¡No necesito tu ayuda!

-Pues es una pena porque soy la fundadora y la directora de la PLDM.

-¿Qué es eso? –preguntó, confundido.

-La Plataforma de Liberación de Draco Malfoy. Tu madre es la tesorera.

-¿Mi ma…?

-He conseguido un permiso especial del ministerio para reunirme contigo y ayudarte a preparar tu defensa, o sea que tendrás que trabajar conmigo. Y ya te aviso que no voy a consentir que te manden a Azkaban, Malfoy, no después de todo lo que hiciste por esos muggles. –Sus ojos castaños brillaron con determinación-. Hemos empezado a buscar a toda la gente que ayudaste y estamos grabando sus testimonios para que puedan escucharse en el Wizengamot en gramófonos. Queremos que los jueces sepan bien lo que hiciste. Hasta ahora tenemos a cincuenta y cinco sangremuggles que están dispuestos a declarar bajo juramento en el tribunal que no han oído rumores en el mundo muggle de que el Protector sea un mago, pero es muy probable que doblemos ese número antes del día del juicio. Y por supuesto contarás con el testimonio a tu favor de algunas personas clave en el ministerio. Sí, hay gente que va a declarar que eres un peligro para el mundo mágico, eso está claro. Pero quiero ver cómo resisten la avalancha de testimonios que vamos a presentar nosotros.

Era como si dos fuerzas opuestas tiraran de él. Hermione Granger _jamás_ había sido su persona favorita, ni mucho menos. Y si ella estaba ahí, Potter no podía andar muy lejos, estaba seguro. Eso sólo doblaba su aprensión y su disgusto. Pero por otro lado, Granger parecía estar dominando la situación con eficacia. Lo que decía tenía sentido y sonaba como un plan. Y lo que era más importante, contaba con la aprobación de su madre. Eso no era algo que pudiera haber sucedido así como así.

Si aquella era la ayuda inesperada de la que hablaba su madre, desde luego se había quedado corta.

-¿Por qué estás haciendo esto? –le preguntó Draco, que no podía confiar en ella de la noche a la mañana.

-Puede que nunca nos hayamos llevado bien, Malfoy, pero hiciste algo bueno. ¡Ayudaste a esa gente! No es justo que ahora quieran mandarte a Azkaban.

Parecía sincera y Draco comprendió que rechazar su ayuda era una estupidez.

-Está bien –asintió, resignándose a que colaborar con ella era su mejor opción-. ¿Cuándo será el juicio?

-El día veinte. Imagino que quieres salir cuanto antes, pero nosotros necesitamos algo de tiempo para prepararlo todo.

Serían un par de semanas allí. Draco sabía que podría soportarlo, aunque no fuera una experiencia agradable.

-Bien, no hay problema.

-Dime, ¿hay algún caso que no llegara a salir en los periódicos? Lo digo para buscar también a esa persona y poner su testimonio con los otros.

Draco recordó aquella mujer que se había vuelto contra él cuando había dejado inconsciente al animal de su novio, amante o lo que fuera. A esos les había hecho un Obliviate y si se hubieran acordado de algo, probablemente habrían pedido que lo mandaran a Azkaban.

-No, no. Siempre llamábamos a las ambulancias, a la policía… Todo acababa saliendo a la luz.

Granger siguió haciéndole algunas preguntas más sobre sus actividades como el Protector y le dio algunos detalles más sobre la campaña que estaba llevando a cabo esa organización suya, el PDLM. También prometió llevarle algunos ejemplares del Profeta en su próxima visita para que pudiera hacerse una idea por sí mismo de cómo estaban los ánimos. Draco imaginaba ya que no debían de odiarlo a muerte: no había más que fijarse en el modo en el que le trataban los aurores esta vez, mucho más amable que cinco años atrás. Pero aun así quería echarle una ojeada a lo que decía la prensa sobre él.

-En los artículos te consideran una amenaza para el mundo mágico, pero en las Cartas al Director están publicando también mensajes de apoyo para ti, o sea que hay de todo un poco. Tú concéntrate en lo bueno. –Draco asintió y Granger empezó a recoger sus cosas-. He de irme ya. ¿Hay algo más que necesites?

-No. –Pero cuando ella ya estaba a punto de levantarse, pensó en algo de lo que aún no habían hablado. Y quizás tendría que haberlo aclarado desde el principio-. ¿Qué tiene que ver Potter con todo este asunto?

Por primera vez desde que había aparecido por allí, Granger pareció un poco perdida.

-¿Qué quieres decir? –preguntó, fingiendo indiferencia.

-Si estoy en esta celda es gracias a él. Y tú eres su mejor amiga y estás aquí, intentado evitar que vaya a Azkaban.

Granger se mordió los labios, bajó la vista un momento y volvió a mirarlo con más aplomo.

-No deberíamos hablar de Harry, Malfoy –dijo, casi con suavidad-. No quiero discutir contigo. Pero sólo para que lo sepas, lo último que él quiere es que vayas a Azkaban.

-Tiene una manera muy extraña de demostrarlo –replicó, sin poder evitarlo.

Granger tomó aire con fuerza; había un brillo guerrero, casi divertido en los ojos.

-¿De veras? ¿Qué tendría que haber hecho, Malfoy? –Se inclinó ligeramente hacia él y Draco tuvo que esforzarse por no retroceder mientras cierto puñetazo le venía a la memoria. Pero ella sólo siguió hablando, en voz más baja-. ¿Tendría que haberte avisado de que los aurores estaban a punto de pillarte, por ejemplo? ¿Tendría que haberte pedido que pararas? Si Harry hubiera hecho eso, arriesgando su trabajo, ¿le habrías hecho caso?

Draco se quedó boquiabierto. Ella hizo una mueca, meneó la cabeza y se levantó, lista para marcharse. Cuando dejó la celda se despidió, pero Draco no pudo responderle, todavía no había recuperado el habla. ¿Potter? ¿Había sido Potter? ¿Él le había mandado el anónimo? Pero, ¿por qué? No tenía sentido. Sólo tendría que haber cerrado la boca. Si quería protegerlo, ¿por qué no se había callado?

-¡Granger! –exclamó, corriendo hacia la puerta de la celda-. ¡Granger, espera, ven aquí!

Quería respuestas, quería una explicación. ¡Granger no podía irse después de decirle algo así! Pero al parecer era lo que había hecho porque no regresó y Draco tuvo que sentarse en su catre con la mente disparada, confundido y dándole vueltas en solitario a aquella última revelación sobre Potter.

* * *

><p>Al día siguiente, la que apareció fue su madre. Iba vestida con una sobria túnica gris y aunque su rostro expresaba cierta preocupación, no era desde luego la cara de una madre que pensara que su hijo iba a terminar en Azkaban.<p>

-¿Puede dejarnos a solas? –le dijo al auror que la acompañaba.

-No, señora, lo siento –contestó.

Pero aun así se retiró un poco para proporcionarles cierta intimidad. Los aurores, tanto los que le habían interrogado como los que le llevaban la comida, no le habían tratado mal. En realidad lo miraban como si fuera un bicho raro. Su madre le dirigió una mirada bastante similar.

-Hasta ahora no tenías permitidas las visitas –dijo ella, tendiéndole la mano entre los barrotes. Draco la estrechó entre las suyas, disfrutando de su tacto suave y familiar-. ¿Cómo te encuentras?

-Estoy bien. ¿Cómo estáis vosotros?

-Estaremos mejor cuando te veamos fuera de aquí. –Suspiró-. No fue culpa tuya, Draco. No podías hacer nada.

-Otros lo hicieron –replicó, apretando la mandíbula.

-No estaban en tu situación. –Draco no dijo nada; si su madre no lo entendía por sí misma era difícil que él pudiera explicárselo. Y en cualquier caso, no era algo que tuviera mucho sentido discutir ya. La mirada de su madre, de todos modos, se suavizó con comprensión-. Ojalá hubieras hecho algo menos peligroso. Si realmente quieres ayudar a los muggles, hay otras maneras.

Sí, pero el propósito del Protector no había sido solo ayudar a los muggles, también había sido demostrarse algo a sí mismo.

-Las cosas salieron así.

Ella asintió.

-Bien, eso ya no podemos cambiarlo. Tenemos que pensar en el futuro, en lo que vamos a hacer ahora.

Su madre no tenía muchas novedades respecto a lo que Granger le había contado en su visita, pero sí le explicó que la Gryffindor se había puesto en contacto con ellos a través de una carta al día siguiente de su encarcelación.

-Fui a hablar con ella al Caldero Chorreante. Al principio no estaba segura de sus intenciones, pensé que podía ser una trampa, pero era obvio que quería ayudar. Y tiene unos contactos en el Wizengamot y en el ministerio que tu padre ya no tiene.

-Potter también está detrás de todo esto.

-Oh, sí… -Estaba claro que no era ninguna novedad para ella-. No puedo entender a ese chico. Si tanto interés tiene en verte lejos de Azkaban no sé por qué no mantuvo la boca cerrada. Pero sí, él también quiere ayudar. Está movilizando a la gente para que se una a la PLDM y planea hablar en tu favor en tu juicio. Y la palabra del Chico-que-vivió sigue teniendo el mismo peso que hace cinco años.

Draco se cruzó de brazos.

-Es un idiota –dijo, sin demasiado veneno.

-Parece realmente preocupado por ti –comentó su madre, pensativa-. Creo que podemos fiarnos también de él, tesoro. Úsalo, ¿qué hay de malo en eso?

Nada, en principio, como sabía un buen Slytherin. Pero Draco, ya disipada esa fatalidad que le había asolado el primer día, sentía algo extraño cada vez que pensaba en él. Le habría gustado apartarlo de un empujón, se seguía sintiendo abochornado cuando pensaba que probablemente había confundido el momento en el que Potter había comprendido que él era el Protector con el inicio de un beso. Y a la vez… Todo indicaba que sí, que su madre no se equivocaba y Potter se preocupaba por él. Draco no podía evitar albergar una ligera esperanza que machacaba viciosamente cada vez que vislumbraba, sólo para verla reaparecer tan fresca un rato después.

Potter, desde luego, no apareció por la celda. Granger venía a menudo manteniéndose en silencio respecto a él, y su madre aparecía cada dos o tres días. Una vez fue su padre quien lo visitó y tuvieron una conversación algo forzada sobre la PDLA y el quidditch. Saltaba a la vista que su padre no sabía cómo manejar lo de sus actividades nocturnas, que todo aquello le había dejado desconcertado. Pero el desconcierto era mejor que el enfado o la decepción y Draco agradeció su apoyo. Además, casi cualquier visita era bienvenida aquellos días. Estar allí era entre angustioso y aburrido y hablar con la gente le distraía más que la lectura. Hasta trataba de hablar con los aurores que vigilaban las celdas, aprovechando que no lo miraban mal.

Cuando faltaban sólo un par de días para su juicio su ánimo cambió y empezó a ponerse más nervioso. Todos trataban de mostrarse optimistas delante de él, pero Draco sabía que, sin entrar ya en apellidos, había muchas posibilidades de que el Wizengamot decidiera darle una sentencia fuerte para evitar que otros magos pudieran seguir su ejemplo. Y la idea de ir a Azkaban doce años… Ni siquiera sabía si podría durar vivo más de una semana, convertido en el objetivo de todos los mortífagos leales a Voldemort que seguían encerrados allí. Esas noches le costó dormirse, y cuando lo hizo fue con pesadillas en las que se veía discutiendo con el Wizengamot mientras le condenaban al beso del dementor o encerrado en una celda estrecha y lóbrega como un ataúd de piedra. Y en todos esos sueños, siempre decía lo mismo.

No he hecho nada malo.

* * *

><p>-Es la hora, Malfoy –dijo un auror, abriendo la puerta de la celda.<p>

Draco se puso de pie y extendió los brazos. Al momento, un hechizo le puso una pesada cadena de hierro atando sus muñecas y sus tobillos. El auror se colocó a su lado y le puso suavemente la mano debajo del brazo para ayudarlo a caminar.

Aquella mañana se encontraba menos nervioso de lo que esperaba, sentía la impaciencia de los partidos de quidditch de Hogwarts frente a Gryffindor. Era el momento de la lucha y quería ganarla. Mientras caminaban desde las celdas hasta el tribunal del Wizengamot, Draco trató de concentrarse en el objetivo que tenía delante y olvidarse de todo lo demás. No iba a dejar que le hicieran sentirse mal por haber ayudado a esos muggles, por haber salvado la vida de alguno de ellos. Él era un maldito héroe, era el Protector. Si terminaba en Azkaban, ser una víctima injustamente encarcelada no iba a volver más cálida su celda, pero aun así, no era ningún criminal que tuviera que sentirse avergonzado.

En la puerta del tribunal le esperaban sus padres, y Draco se dio cuenta de lo mucho que les dolía verlo así, con cadenas, con el uniforme de presidiario. Pero sus expresiones también eran decididas y demostraban que, como él, estaban enteros, de una pieza.

-Todo saldrá bien, Draco –dijo su padre, mientras su madre le robaba un abrazo ante la mirada permisiva del auror.

Granger también estaba allí, con Oliver Wood, que actualmente era jugador profesional de quidditch.

-Oliver nos ayudará a organizar esto –dijo ella-. Hará entrar a los testigos y mantendrá informados a tus padres.

Draco apenas tuvo tiempo de dedicarle a Wood un gesto de agradecimiento antes de que el auror lo hiciera entrar en la sala del Wizengamot. En cuanto cruzó la puerta, el murmullo del tribunal, abarrotado ese día, se disparó. Draco respiró hondo y caminó con la cabeza bien alta hasta su silla. Nada de jaula con pinchos esta vez, ya que no estaba acusado de nada relacionado con magia negra. Se agradecía el detalle. Granger ocupó un asiento a su lado como principal testigo de la defensa.

Sólo entonces, desde su silla, miró a los miembros del Wizengamot. Sí, no se veía un hueco libre. Había caras amistosas y caras severas, pero la mayoría de la gente estaba intrigada, expectante. Él intentó mantenerse inexpresivo, serio. La razón estaba de su parte.

El miembro del Wizengamot que hacía de juez instructor ese día era Gladius Pickering, un mestizo. Tenía unos sesenta años bien llevados y fama de ser un hombre justo. Su rostro no revelaba gran cosa cuando dio comienzo el juicio y leyó los cargos y los nombres de sus tres interrogadores. Sólo conocía a uno de ellos, Arthur Weasley, y Granger le había jurado que estaba de su lado. También le había hablado de los otros dos, John Lancaster y Vera Clinton. El primero probablemente estaría en contra de él; la segunda era sangremuggle y un completo enigma. Fue ella la primera en hablar.

-Se le acusa de que a sabiendas, deliberadamente y consciente de la ilegalidad de los actos ha practicado el hechizo Desmaius delante de los muggles desde abril de 2003 en dieciséis ocasiones, así como Episkeyo y Corpem Sanare el 25 de octubre de 2003, lo cual supone una violación de la sección Trece de la Confederación Internacional del Estatuto del Secreto de los Brujos. ¿Es usted Draco Lucius Malfoy, residente en Malfoy manor, Wiltshire?

-Sí.

-¿Practicó usted estos hechizos?

-Sí, pero…

-¿Estaba su vida en peligro mortal?

-No.

Arthur Weasley intervino.

-Señor Malfoy, ¿podría contarnos qué pasó la primera vez que decidió intervenir en el mundo muggle? –le preguntó, con expresión amable.

Draco tuvo una visión de aquella noche, el cuerpo de Angela Morrison aferrándose al suyo mientras sollozaba histéricamente.

-Había salido de Mandrágora y buscaba un sitio donde Desaparecerme porque el de siempre estaba ocupado por muggles. Vi un callejón que parecía desierto y al acercarme, justo cuando iba a entrar, escuché un ruido, una voz de hombre. Me asomé y descubrí que… eran dos hombres violando a una chica. Tenía que ayudarla. No podía dar media vuelta e irme.

-¿Por qué no llamó a los Obliviateadores? –preguntó Clinton.

-Ella no los necesitaba. Necesitaba ir al hospital. Y no me había visto hacer magia. Todo había pasado demasiado rápido y ella había tenido otras cosas en la cabeza.

-La primera vez fue una casualidad –dijo Weasley-. ¿Por qué siguió haciéndolo después?

Draco respiró hondo y miró al patriarca de aquella familia a la cara.

-Vi morir a muchos muggles en Malfoy manor a manos de Fenrir Greyback y otros seguidores de Voldemort. Ninguno de ustedes tiene idea de lo que era eso, Y nunca pude hacer nada por evitarlo. Sentía que se lo debía. Sentí que estaba pagando una deuda. –Entrecerró los ojos-. Y no me arrepiento, no puedo arrepentirme. Ayudarlos, salvar esas vidas, es probablemente lo mejor que he hecho nunca.

Sabía que su mirada contenía más rabia y desafío de la que aconsejaban las circunstancias, pero no le importaba. Y le gustó ver que el tribunal parecía un poco impresionado por sus palabras. Granger esperó unos segundos e intervino.

-Con la venia, señorías, creo que es importante que escuchemos qué hizo el acusado exactamente delante de los muggles.

Pickering dio su aprobación pese a las protestas de un par de vejestorios y Granger empezó a prepararlo todo rápidamente para que pudieran escucharse los testimonios de las víctimas en la sala. Los miembros del Wizengamot, que habían esperado escucharle a él hablar de esas cosas, la observaban con curiosidad. Pero cuando la voz de Angela Morrison empezó a escucharse en el gramófono, contando con voz algo temblorosa su experiencia en aquel callejón cercano a Mandrágora, la curiosidad se convirtió rápidamente en pesar.

-Fue como… Él me salvó. Y estuvo conmigo todo el rato hasta que llegó la policía, intentando que me sintiera segura. Es extraño, ¿sabe? Ahora es nuestro héroe y eso, pero esa noche… creo que fue su primera noche… No llevaba la capucha que dicen que lleva ahora. Era… Sólo era un chico que me vio y quiso ayudarme.

Granger puso después los testimonios de los mendigos. Draco volvió a escuchar a su vieja conocida, la mujer del gorro, exponer su teoría de que él era un enviado de Jesús y también tuvo que escuchar cómo lo llamaban extraterrestre, pero el resto de muggles se limitaron a contar lo que había pasado, explicando cómo había abatido a sus agresores de manera rápida e inexplicable y cómo se había quedado con ellos hasta que había llegado la policía. Una tras otra, todas las personas a las que había ayudado como Protector contaron su experiencia en esos discos de vinilo. Draco vio a varios miembros del Wizengamot secándose disimuladamente las lágrimas y él mismo tuvo que respirar hondo para que la emoción no le traicionara en alguna ocasión. Esas palabras le estaban dando fuerza, recordándole quién era. Como había dicho, nunca podría arrepentirse de lo que había hecho, nunca, ni siquiera en la peor celda de Azkaban.

Cuando escucharon a la última persona, habían pasado casi dos horas.

-Veinticuatro personas –dijo Granger, tras hacer desaparecer el gramófono-. Draco Malfoy ayudó a veinticuatro personas. A algunas de ellas incluso les salvó la vida. Evitó que dos mujeres fueran violadas. Y como habrán visto, algunas de esas personas, que fueron testigos directos de su magia, tienen sus teorías de cómo lo consiguió. Algunos piensan que es un enviado divino. Hemos oído que es un súper-soldado secreto del gobierno muggle. Y que es un superhéroe. Pero nadie cree que es un mago. Nadie. Tenemos delante de nosotros a un hombre cargado de cadenas sólo porque ha salvado vidas muggles sin perjuicio alguno para nuestro mundo.

Draco tuvo que admitir que Granger era muy, muy buena. Parecía haberse metido a la mayoría del Wizengamot en el bolsillo. Pero entonces Lancaster habló con tono algo irónico.

-Es un discurso conmovedor, señorita Granger, tanto que casi me entran ganas de lanzarme al mundo muggle y convertirme yo mismo en otro Protector. Porque este es el problema aquí, estimados colegas. Todos podemos convertirnos en Protectores en el mundo muggle. Si somos blandos con el señor Malfoy, dejaremos la puerta abierta para que cualquier joven con ganas de emociones se enfunde una capa y vaya al mundo muggle a hacerse famoso. Y entonces será cuestión de días que nuestro secreto salte por los aires. No nos engañemos. –Miró a su alrededor-. ¿Da la sensación de que estamos juzgando sólo al señor Malfoy? No. Este es el día en el que podríamos salvar el mundo mágico o condenarlo para siempre.

Draco tenía la sensación de que con una sola intervención, aquel tipo había anulado el efecto de los testimonios de las víctimas.

-Este es el día en el que el Wizengamot podría cubrirse de vergüenza al condenar a un hombre que no ha hecho nada malo por culpa del miedo y la paranoia, señor Lancaster –replicó Granger, con espíritu de duelista.

-Señor Malfoy –dijo Lancaster, impertérrito-, ¿mencionaron los periódicos muggles la palabra "magia" después de su actuación con el chico muggle atropellado?

-Como metáfora, sí –admitió, a regañadientes.

-Muchos muggles creían en la magia antes de que el señor Malfoy comenzara sus actividades como Protector –dijo Granger-. Eso no significa que sea una creencia aceptada como válida, ni mucho menos que sospechen de nuestra existencia. Ninguno de esos periódicos afirmó en serio que las actividades del Protector estuvieran basadas en la magia. Creo que sería importante escuchar el testimonio de Nina Plumber, del Comité de Buenas Excusas para los Muggles.

El tribunal aceptó y la mujer, a la que Draco no conocía de nada, entró en la sala. Tenía unos cuarenta años, era de raza negra y llevaba el pelo largo y trenzado. Plumber explicó con aplomo que habían estado investigando a todos los periodistas muggles que habían hablado de magia en sus periódicos y que ninguno de ellos sabía realmente qué pensar.

-Se sienten un poco ridículos diciendo en voz alta que es magia; piensan que es cuestión de tiempo que salga una explicación más racional y que entonces quedarán como unos idiotas.

-¿Cree usted que el señor Malfoy ha expuesto nuestro mundo a la mirada de los muggles? –preguntó Arthur Weasley.

-No, en realidad no. Está claro que los muggles saben que ha pasado algo fuera de lo normal, pero no tienen ni idea de lo que es.

Plumber les habló también de fantasmas, espíritus, tarot, Wicca, astrología… Los muggles creían en un montón de cosas en las que no terminaban de creer, y al parecer la magia sólo era una más en esa lista. Draco había pensado que la separación entre ambos mundos era más radical de lo que realmente era, pero ahora daba la sensación de que ni siquiera sería un problema grave que algunos muggles sospecharan que la magia realmente existía. Se les consideraría unos chalados más o algo así.

Granger aún tuvo tiempo de hacer pasar a otro testigo antes de que Pickering decretara un descanso de media hora para almorzar. A él le hicieron pasar a un cuartito anexo a la sala y le sirvieron dos emparedados de carne, zumo de calabaza, una manzana y una chocolatina. No tenía mucho apetito, pero no necesitaba quedarse medio atontado por el hambre a las cuatro de la tarde, así que empezó a comer. Iba ya a darle un mordisco a la manzana cuando entró Granger, tan llena de energía como siempre.

-¿Cómo estás? –Draco se encogió de hombros-. Creo que la cosa va bastante bien. Los testimonios de la gente a la que ayudaste han causado un gran efecto.

-Lancaster lo ha echado a la basura.

-Oh, no, no es para tanto. Podremos con él, ya lo verás. Él ya ha dicho lo peor que podía decir y a nosotros aún nos quedan un montón de ases en la manga. Además, tú has estado muy bien. Les has causado una buena impresión.

-Sí, los Malfoy llevamos en la sangre lo de declarar frente al Wizengamot –dijo lacónicamente.

Granger puso los ojos en blanco.

-Dios, qué difícil eres, Malfoy. Desde luego, hay gustos para todo.

Draco frunció las cejas.

-¿Qué quiere decir eso?

-Nada. Pero hazme caso: vamos bien.

* * *

><p>La media hora del descanso pasó en un suspiro y Draco volvió a encontrarse sentado en la silla de los acusados. Vera Clinton le hizo la primera pregunta.<p>

-Estoy bastante segura de que la primera vez actuó por impulso y movido por las mejores intenciones. Pero ¿cómo podemos saber que después no actuó por simple vanidad, señor Malfoy? No me cabe duda de que tantos halagos no podían molestarle.

Draco se mordió la lengua para no contestarle si también le habría preguntado eso a Harry Potter.

-No, no me molestaban. Era agradable sentirse apreciado, para variar. Pero no lo hacía por eso. Nunca di entrevistas y nunca firmé autógrafos, ni siquiera firmando como Protector. Sólo me importaba ayudar.

Cuando los aurores le habían interrogado, él les había dicho que después de salvar a Angela se había sentido más y más obsesionado con la idea de volver a echarle una mano a otro muggle. No iba a contarles que la siguiente vez había actuado para dejar claro que Potter no tenía nada que ver con eso, probablemente lo utilizarían en su contra. Y ellos no habían imaginado que las cosas fueran por ahí así que no habían tratado de sonsacarle.

-Pero tampoco salía cada noche.

-No.

-¿Por qué no?

-Tenía que mantener cierta apariencia de normalidad. Tenía que seguir saliendo con mis amigos de vez en cuando y cosas así.

Madam Vance parecía haberse quedado temporalmente sin preguntas y Granger aprovechó para meter de nuevo a uno de sus testigos. Esta vez era una psicobruja de San Mungo, cosa que hizo que Draco se sintiera un poco receloso. La psicobruja dio una enrevesada explicación sobre shocks postraumáticos y la guerra que no debieron entender más de dos o tres personas de la sala, entre las que no se contaba el propio Draco. Cuando la mujer terminó su testimonio, Granger volvió a la carga e hizo pasar nada más y nada menos que al jefe de los aurores, Gawain Robards. A Draco le costaba creer que fuera a contar algo agradable sobre él, pero más o menos lo hizo, porque afirmó que veía excesivo enviarlo a Azkaban y que sólo había mandado a los aurores tras él porque sus actividades podían terminar siendo peligrosas para el mundo mágico, no porque le parecieran malas en sí.

-Creo que el testimonio de la señora Narcissa Malfoy podría arrojar alguna luz sobre los motivos que había tras las acciones del señor Malfoy, señorías –dijo Granger, cuando Robards dejó la sala.

Draco la miró, sorprendido, pero Lancaster se opuso.

-¿Qué necesitamos escuchar ahora, por Merlín? Para empezar, la testigo es la madre del acusado, así que dirá cualquier cosa que sirva para dejar en buen lugar a su hijo. Y para terminar, no creo que sea necesario sufrir la interminable lista de testigos que el acusado y la señorita Granger pretenden inflingirnos. Ya sabemos lo que el señor Malfoy hizo, él mismo lo ha confesado. Usó la magia delante de los muggles más de veinte veces. Es pura suerte que a estas alturas no estemos totalmente expuestos. Este juicio ya ha durado bastante y yo por mi parte no necesito oír más. No hay nada más.

-Yo sí estoy interesado en escuchar a la señora Malfoy –dijo Arthur Weasley.

Vance, sin embargo, negó con la cabeza.

-Seguro que quiere contarnos los horrores que tuvo que presenciar su hijo, pero eso es reiterativo. El señor Malfoy nos ha contado ya sus motivos para actuar y nos ha hablado de los horrores que tuvo que presenciar durante la guerra. Personalmente, además, recuerdo cuando los contó durante su primer juicio hace cinco años y no deseo volver a escucharlo. Creo, como el señor Lancaster, que sabemos todo lo que necesitamos saber para emitir un veredicto.

Granger se mordió el labio un segundo.

-Un último testigo, señoría –dijo en tono rápido, ligeramente suplicante-. Llamamos a Harry Potter. Él se enfrentó al señor Malfoy cuando este actuaba como Protector y desea dirigirse al tribunal.

No era una completa sorpresa porque Draco había barajado esa posibilidad y, sin embargo, no pudo evitar que se le acelerara el pulso. Iba a hablar, finalmente iba a hablar. ¿Qué iba a decir? Si le dejaban hablar, claro está.

-Desde luego, yo quiero escucharlo –dijo Arthur Weasley, previsiblemente.

Draco miró a Vance. Se había negado a escuchar a su madre, pero Potter era el Chico-que-vivió. ¿Realmente le impediría hablar en el Wizengamot? Pero después de un segundo, ella asintió e incluso Lancaster hizo lo mismo, de evidente mala gana. Y un momento más tarde, Potter entró en la sala con el uniforme de los aurores y una expresión seria en la cara. Mientras caminaba hasta ocupar la silla de los testigos, le dirigió una mirada culpable y tan fugaz que Draco no tuvo tiempo de hacerle ver que no estaba tan disgustado como días atrás.

-¿Nombre completo? –preguntó Pickering.

-Harry James Potter.

-Esto empieza a convertirse en una costumbre, señor Potter –dijo madam Vance.

-Sí, pero esto prueba que yo tenía razón la primera vez, cuando dije que Malfoy no era un mortífago y merecía una oportunidad. Él está hoy aquí por ser un héroe entre los muggles. Deberíamos sentirnos orgullosos de él.

Draco se esforzó para no quedarse mirándolo con la boca abierta; aun sabiendo que Potter siempre había simpatizado con el Protector, aquella declaración parecía mucho.

-Es extraño que diga eso –replicó Vance-. Por lo que parece, su colaboración fue esencial en su detención.

Potter asintió.

-Sí. Estaba haciendo mi trabajo. Pero ahora estoy aquí para hacer lo que es correcto.

-¿Cree que lo correcto es dejarlo libre? –preguntó Weasley.

-Sí. Malfoy ha hecho magia delante de los muggles, de acuerdo. Pero la mayoría de nosotros, sobre todo si tenemos contacto con ese mundo, hemos hecho magia delante de los muggles. Dumbledore y los aurores hicieron magia delante de mis tíos muggles. Los padres de numerosos sangremuggles han estado en el callejón Diagón, comprando los libros del colegio de sus hijos. El primer ministro…

-Toda esa gente no puede hablar –le interrumpió Lancaster.

-Tampoco puede hablar nadie ahora de Malfoy porque no saben que hizo magia. Así que, ¿cuál es la diferencia? –Potter dejó que el tribunal pensara sobre eso unos segundos. Draco estaba algo afectado también, la tensión del día empezaba a pasarle factura y verlo dando la cara por él… -. Sé que Malfoy no debería haberlo hecho. Con nuestra magia es inevitable que pase eso, que acabemos convertidos en superhéroes. O en supervillanos. Y los muggles tienen derecho a vivir sin superhéroes y supervillanos. Pero nada de lo que ha hecho como Protector nos ha perjudicado, nada. Y por el contrario, ha salvado vidas, ha evitado crímenes y ha capturado unos cuantos delincuentes. Castigarlo por algo así sería una atrocidad y una injusticia.

* * *

><p>El veredicto se emitió no mucho después. Culpable. Pero había conseguido evitar Azkaban. Tenía toque de queda para los próximos tres meses, una multa de diez mil galeones y quinientas horas por delante de trabajo voluntario en el Comité de Buenas Excusas para los Muggles.<p>

Draco escuchó la sentencia en un estado de tal tensión que sólo pudo sacar en claro que no iba a ir a la cárcel. Tuvo que preguntarle a Granger después qué habían dicho. Ella parecía un poco decepcionada por el resultado, pero Draco sabía que habían conseguido una buena sentencia. Se había paseado entre los muggles haciendo magia: el Wizengamot nunca le habría dejado ir sin más. Granger no podía entenderlo. Y la sentencia… bueno, iba a ser una putada no salir de noche en tres meses y no se moría de ganas por hacer de esclavo para el ministerio, pero eso era una minucia comparado con Azkaban.

-Podrían haberme caído doce años allí, Granger. Y probablemente me habrían matado antes del primer año, si no lo hubiera hecho una pulmonía doble. Consideraré esto una victoria, si no te importa. –Y luego se obligó a decir, porque ciertamente lo merecía-: Y te agradezco mucho la ayuda.

Ella le sonrió de un modo que indicaba que aún no estaba convencida al cien por cien de haber ganado.

-No hay de qué.

Era un placer librarse de las cadenas, poder ponerse por fin su ropa y usar su varita. Lo primero que hizo fue echarse un hechizo de limpieza algo más concienzudo del que habían empleado los aurores con él y aun así sólo quería ir a casa y darse un baño de agua caliente de cinco horas. Y dormir en su cama… Y darse un atracón de todas sus comidas favoritas…

Sus padres le esperaban en el pasillo, ya al tanto de la noticia. Draco abrazó formalmente a su madre y le estrechó la mano a su padre, quien le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda.

-No está mal, no está mal…

-Vámonos a casa, cariño –dijo su madre, estrechándole la mano mientras arrugaba ligeramente la nariz.

Draco, que no deseaba otra cosa, echó a andar hacia los ascensores. Lástima que ya hubiera anochecido; las celdas del ministerio no tenían ventanas y él se moría de ganas de ver la luz del sol. Pero al menos podría sentir aire fresco y ver las estrellas. Era libre.

Estaba ya a punto de entrar al ascensor con sus padres cuando vio a Potter a unos veinte metros de distancia, hablando con Granger. Potter apenas le había mirado durante su declaración, pero allí le dirigió una mirada culpable y anhelante antes de girar la cabeza. Draco frunció el ceño para sus adentros, confundido, mientras se dejaba guiar hasta el interior del ascensor por su madre. Potter… No podía pensar ahora en él. Ya no estaba enfadado, no podía estarlo, pero todo parecía demasiado complicado en ese momento. No necesitaba otra humillación como la de la fiesta de Samhain.

Lo que necesitaba era descansar.

* * *

><p>Estar en casa era maravilloso. Se había dado el baño caliente prometido y había dormido doce horas seguidas. Los elfos lo tenían tan mimado como si hubiera estado al borde de la muerte y llevaba toda la mañana tirado en el sofá, pidiendo vasos de zumo de calabaza, chocolatinas suizas, pastelillos franceses y canapés de salmón ahumado mientras hacía tiempo hasta el almuerzo. La conversación con sus padres no había sido demasiado incómoda: se sentían más aliviados por verlo fuera de la celda que otra cosa. Todo lo que realmente querían era que prometiera no hacer nada parecido nunca más y era fácil acceder a eso cuando no le quedaba otra opción. Si se le ocurriera actuar otra vez como Protector tendría a los aurores encima en menos de cinco minutos.<p>

Pansy ya había estado un par de horas con él y Greg y Blaise iban a ir por la tarde. Ninguno se había acercado a verlo durante su encierro, pero a Draco no le había sorprendido: sus padres habían querido acaparar todas las visitas. Y tampoco era extraño que no hubieran declarado a su favor en su juicio: los testimonios de gente como ellos no gozaban ahora de mucho prestigio. Pero le habían escrito cartas, aunque estuvieran llenas de "no consigo entender qué bicho te ha picado para ponerte a salvar a esos muggles" y ahora estaban contentos de verlo libre.

Todo era más o menos como debía ser, por lo tanto y, sin embargo, Draco no terminaba de sentirse tranquilo del todo. Su mente vagaba una y otra vez hacia Potter, hacia sus miradas, y no podía dejar de pensar en su actuación a lo largo de todo aquel asunto. El anónimo, aquella visita a la celda, su declaración… También recordaba ese momento que habían pasado juntos, esa atracción repentina que había sentido por él. A Granger diciendo "hay gustos para todo". ¿Por qué había dicho eso? ¿Era posible que…?

Draco no quería exponerse de nuevo ante Potter, pero la posibilidad de llegar a algo con él le atraía más de lo que le gustaba admitir. Se acordaba demasiado bien lo que había sentido en ese momento en el que había creído que Potter quería besarlo, cómo su cuerpo se había encendido, lo bien que había olido… Quería decirse a sí mismo que no había sido nada, sólo un momento de debilidad y locura producido por el consumo de alcohol, pero no estaba seguro. Y al final, tuvo que hacer frente a la verdad más sencilla: si no lo intentaba, siempre se estaría arrepintiendo, siempre se estaría preguntando qué podría haber pasado, cómo podría haber sido.

Así que tenía que intentarlo.

* * *

><p>A la mañana siguiente, Draco se presentó en el ministerio con una túnica nueva y se dispuso a pasar sus primeras horas como colaborador del Comité de Buenas Excusas para los Muggles. Estaba un poco nervioso. No había trabajado nunca, no sabía cómo lo iban a tratar, tampoco tenía claro lo que le iban a pedir y encima tenía planeado hacerse el encontradizo con ese idiota de Potter para tratar de averiguar qué sentía éste por él. Pero nada más entrar en el ministerio ese nerviosismo disminuyó un poco. La gente lo miraba con curiosidad y, en muchos casos, simpatía. También había otros que estaban cargados de reprobación, ya fuera por la guerra o por el Protector, pero eran menos de la mitad. Dos o tres personas incluso llegaron a saludarlo y a decirle que se alegraban de que no lo hubieran mandado a Azkaban, lo cual era todo un cambio: normalmente, si le dirigían la palabra era para decirle lo contrario.<p>

En el Comité también se llevó una agradable sorpresa. Su supervisora, una bruja de unos cuarenta años, de largo cabello rubio peinado en dos trenzas, le recibió con una actitud bastante afable y le dijo que necesitaban a alguien que se ocupara de poner en orden unos cuantos archivos y de redactar unas cuantas cartas. Los demás lo miraban con algo más de reserva –eran todos sangremuggles o mestizos porque se requería conocimiento nativo del mundo muggle-, pero nadie fue hostil o antipático con él.

La mañana pasó con bastante rapidez. Cuando llegó la hora del almuerzo, todos se dispusieron a ir a la cafetería. Uno de los empleados lo miró con expresión vacilante y lo invitó a ir con ellos y Draco aceptó la invitación. Haría más natural su presencia en la cafetería, si Potter estaba allí también y conseguían hablar. Nadie podría pensar que había ido exclusivamente a hablar con él como un perrito tras su dueño.

Cuando llegó a la cafetería, amplia y con olor a comida barata, Draco buscó a Potter con la mirada, pero no lo vio en ningún sitio. ¿Tendría otro horario? ¿Estaría investigando otro caso? Su ausencia le fastidió porque quería acabar con eso cuanto antes. Quizás sus compañeros supieran si Potter solía ir a la cafetería a esas horas, pero no se atrevió a preguntar y se limitó a abrir su tartera con el almuerzo; uno de los elfos le había preparado un poco de consomé de marisco, un bocadillo de carne fría con guarnición de queso y cebolla caramelizada y un pastelillo de crema de limón. No tardó ni dos segundos en darse cuenta que sus compañeros tenían almuerzos de menor calidad, pero se encogió mentalmente de hombros. Ya que le tocaba trabajar gratis no iba encima a comer comida subestándar y menos después de dos semanas largas en una celda.

Sus compañeros hablaban entre ellos de los sucesos de la mañana, pero Draco tenía la impresión de que algunos se estaban conteniendo las ganas de preguntarle algo, seguramente sobre el Protector. No le habría importado hablar de ello, aunque le entristecía un poco que hubiera acabado para siempre. ¿Qué pensarían los muggles cuando transcurrieran dos o tres semanas sin noticias suyas? ¿Se sentirían abandonados o traicionados?

Pero nadie le preguntó por ello y Draco se tomó su consomé en silencio, escuchando la charla, a veces incomprensible, de sus nuevos compañeros. Estaba ya a punto de empezar a comerse su bocadillo cuando alzó la vista en dirección al mostrador y vio las figuras inconfundibles de Potter y Granger allí. Su corazón se agitó con súbito nerviosismo. Era la oportunidad que llevaba buscando desde que se había levantado por la mañana. Por un instante no pudo levantarse, pensó que si se acercaba a Potter todo el mundo se daría cuenta de que se sentía un poco atraído hacia él y podría acabar convirtiéndose en un hazmerreír. Pero luego se riñó a sí mismo por su cobardía y paranoia. Tenía que hacerlo. La presencia de Granger, de hecho, le facilitaba más las cosas.

-Ahora vuelvo –le dijo a sus compañeros, levantándose.

Draco caminó hacia el mostrador, tratando de no dejar traslucir su nerviosismo. Potter lo vio llegar antes que Granger y bajó un segundo la vista de la manera más adorable. ¡Joder!, ¿lo había encontrado "adorable"? Qué mal lo tenía.

-Malfoy –dijo Granger, sonriendo un poco-. ¿Qué tal estás?

-Disfrutando de mi régimen de semiesclavitud, ¿y tú?

-Ah, ¿qué tal tu primera mañana por aquí?

-Pasable. -Potter seguía ahí, pero parecía dispuesto a no meterse, a no participar en la conversación, como si diera por sentado que sólo había ido hasta allí a hablar con Granger-. ¿Qué hay, Potter?

Su pregunta causó cierta sorpresa en Potter, que le saludó con algo de incertidumbre. Quizás se estaba preguntando si aquello era una trampa o algo así.

-Malfoy…

-No tuve oportunidad de darte las gracias por tu testimonio. –Potter seguía mirándole como si no le creyera del todo-. Lo digo en serio.

Potter se relajó un poquillo y sus ojos se volvieron más cálidos. A Draco le recordó a la noche de Mandrágora.

-No me des las gracias. Creo en todas las cosas que dije. No quería que fueras a Azkaban.

Y no mentía, Draco estaba seguro de eso.

-Lo sé. No lo entendía al principio, pero… ahora lo entiendo.

Potter esbozó una sonrisa, pero no dijo nada. Draco también se había quedado momentáneamente sin palabras. Estaban cerca el uno del otro, no tanto como en el pub, pero bastante cerca. Podía sentir ese hormigueo familiar en su piel, ese impulso de buscarlo, de apretarse contra él. Y Potter… era difícil saberlo. No le estaba devorando con los ojos, eso seguro, pero tampoco él estaba haciéndolo y, sin embargo, no era por falta de ganas. Sin embargo, había algo. ¿Simpatía? ¿Deseo? Tendría que haber imaginado que la cafetería del Ministerio a la hora del almuerzo no era el mejor sitio para adivinar esas cosas.

-Podríamos quedar después del trabajo para tomarnos una cerveza y celebrar tu liberación –propuso entonces Granger.

Draco la miró con gratitud y se fijó en que Potter asentía, todavía con una ligera sonrisa bailoteándole en los labios.

-Claro.

No se quedó mucho más con ellos. La gente que les rodeaba estaba prestándoles demasiada atención y Draco, en cualquier caso, prefería manejar ese asunto con algo más de intimidad. Pero cuando regresó a su mesa tuvo que esforzarse por no sentirse demasiado esperanzado. La cosa aún no estaba clara del todo.

* * *

><p>A las cinco, cuando fue al Atrio para reunirse con Potter y Granger, todas sus dudas desaparecieron: ella no estaba allí.<p>

-Le ha surgido algo, pero… si quieres, podemos ir tú y yo.

Potter no lo decía por compromiso, era más que evidente. Había cierta vergüenza adolescente en su expresión y parecía estar considerando en serio la posibilidad de recibir un "no" por respuesta. Draco sintió que la euforia le invadía como si se hubiera tomado de golpe medio frasco de elixir revigorizante. ¡Sí! Oh, no podía creerlo. ¡Potter también se sentía atraído por él!

-Claro, genial –dijo, sonriéndole un poco.

Si le hubiera quedado alguna duda, el modo en el que se le iluminaron los ojos a Potter la habría disipado del todo.

-¿Vamos al Caldero? –preguntó, mientras sacaba su varita.

Draco asintió y usó su propia varita para Aparecerse en la entrada del pub. Potter estaba ya allí también y los dos entraron al interior del Caldero. La mitad de los parroquianos se quedó mirándolos como si no confiaran en sus propios ojos, pero Draco, que había estado recibiendo miradas todo el día, no les hizo caso y caminó junto a Potter hacia una de las mesas libres, la más resguardada que vieron.

-¿Una cerveza? –preguntó Potter. O Harry. Considerando lo que probablemente iban a estar haciendo en un futuro cercano bien podía empezar a pensar en él como Harry

-Sí.

Draco se quitó su abrigo y se sentó mientras Potter iba a la barra a por las bebidas. Cuando regresó con dos cervezas le tendió una y se sentó también.

-Por el Protector –dijo Harry, presentando su jarra para un brindis. Draco dio un respingo, pensando por una fracción de segundo que se trataba de una burla, pero en cuanto se fijó en la expresión de sus ojos supo que estaba siendo sincero-. Hiciste un gran trabajo.

Draco sintió un súbito nudo en la garganta y trató de disimularlo mientras chocaba su jarra contra la de Harry.

-Gracias. Aunque no fue tan bueno, si acabasteis pillándome.

-Eso no tiene nada que ver –replicó Harry con suavidad.

-¿Cómo supiste que era yo?

-La noche en la que peleamos, llegué a ver el modelo de tu escoba antes de que la hicieras desaparecer. No es un modelo que tengan muchos magos fuera de los equipos de quidditch. Y el vendedor recordaba haberte vendido una. Todavía pensábamos que el Protector era algún jugador profesional, pero tu nombre ya había empezado a sonar. Y cuando nos vimos en Mandrágora… tú dijiste aquello sobre pagar tus deudas para sentirte purificado y supe que eras tú.

-¿Sólo por eso?

-Encajabas con la descripción de los periódicos muggles y explicaba por qué habías reaccionado así cuando esas chicas se me habían tirado encima en la calle, como si supieras perfectamente lo que era aquello. A ti nunca te ha hecho mucha gracia… verme recibir esa clase de atención, pero esa tarde parecías encontrarlo divertido. Tenías que ser tú, estaba seguro.

Así que aquella era la historia…

-¿Por eso hablaste conmigo aquella noche? ¿Me estabas sondeando?

Potter meneó la cabeza.

-Yo no sospechaba de ti. Estaba seguro de que era Brighton, el de los Falcon. Es sangremuggle y su hermana fue apuñalada hace un año en un atraco. –Draco recordaba haber leído algo de eso, la chica había sobrevivido por los pelos-. Hablé contigo porque quería hablar contigo. Cuando comprendí que tú eras el Protector me quedé alucinando. Fue… una sorpresa. -Draco recordaba bien la expresión pasmada de Potter en aquel momento y se sintió mejor al saber que al menos éste no se había acercado a él para sonsacarle algo; ya habría sido demasiada equivocación-. ¿Por qué no hiciste caso de la carta? Pensé que eso sería suficiente para hacer que te quedaras en casa.

A Draco le sorprendió un momento que sacara el tema así, pero luego supuso que Granger tenía que haberle contado que él ya sabía ese detalle.

-No creí que fuera de verdad. Supuse que si sospecharais de mí ya me habríais interrogado. Fui un idiota.

Harry volvió a menear la cabeza.

-No, sólo eres el tipo más cabezota que conozco –dijo, con visible afecto-. Draco, lo que has hecho ha sido increíble. Y lo que dije en el juicio es verdad. Me siento orgulloso de ti.

Draco tuvo que tragar saliva, afectado por sus palabras, por el modo en el que le había llamado por su nombre. Aquella mañana se había levantado con la firme intención de averiguar si tenía posibilidades de follar con él, pero el modo en el que Potter –Harry- le estaba mirando en ese momento despertaba otros sentimientos en él.

-Gracias.

-Y lo siento. –Draco movió la cabeza y abrió la boca para decir que no era necesario, que lo entendía, pero Harry insistió y Draco empezó a darse cuenta de que se sentía inclinado a complacerle cuando le miraba de esa manera tan honesta, tan entregada-. No, déjame decírtelo, necesito que lo escuches. No quería hacerlo, Draco. No quería que te pasara nada malo. Pero me habían asignado un caso y tenía que cumplir con mi deber aunque no me gustara. –Draco le apretó la mano por encima de la mesa para demostrarle que eso no importaba-. Además… si ya estaban sobre la pista, iban a atraparte antes o después. Y aún no habías hecho nada realmente grave respecto al Estatuto. Pensé que era mejor detenerte cuando aún estabas en situación de salir bien parado en el juicio. Yo estaba dispuesto a declarar a tu favor y ayudarte en todo lo que pudiera. Sabía que Hermione me echaría una mano y que podría convencer a Robards para que también te apoyara en el juicio.

-Empezasteis a preparar mi defensa en cuanto me detuvieron, ¿verdad? –comprendió.

-Puede que incluso antes. Hablábamos bastante de ti.

-¿Sí?

-¿Hay alguien en el mundo mágico que no haya estado hablando del Protector en los últimos meses?

Draco sonrió.

-He armado una buena, ¿eh?

Harry le devolvió la sonrisa.

-Idiota…

Era la primera vez que sonreía desde que habían entrado en el Caldero y Draco decidió que ya habían hablado lo suficiente de cosas serias.

-Sólo queda un problema por resolver.-Harry lo miró inquisitivamente-. Por tu culpa voy a pasar los tres próximos meses aburriéndome en casa por las noches. Solo… Sin absolutamente nada que hacer… Sin nada que me distraiga de mi triste condena…

Harry captó por fin la indirecta y su expresión se volvió intensa, deliciosamente oscura.

-Yo podría ayudarte con eso.

Draco notó que empezaba a tener una erección.

-¿Sí? –dijo, esbozando una sonrisilla. Pansy siempre le había dicho que quedaba sexy haciendo eso-. ¿Se te ocurre algo que hacer?

-Unas cuantas cosas.

-Me encantaría escucharlas.

-Podría enseñártelas.

Draco se lamió los labios.

-Creo que es una gran idea.

-¿Tu casa o la mía?

-La mía. Toque de queda, ¿recuerdas?

-Tú mandas –dijo, tendiéndole la mano.

Draco sacó su varita, asió la mano de Potter con la otra y usó la Doble Aparición para llevarlo directamente a su habitación en Malfoy manor.

* * *

><p>Harry miró un segundo a su alrededor, pero Draco no le dio mucho más tiempo; podía ofrecer cosas más interesantes para observar que muebles y paredes. Sin muchos más preámbulos se puso frente a él, tan cerca que podrían besarse sólo con que hicieran el más mínimo movimiento.<p>

-¿Quieres tomar algo, Harry? –murmuró, deleitándose al pronunciar su nombre.

Harry soltó una especie de gruñido ronco que fue directamente a la entrepierna de Draco y con un gesto brusco y firme le pasó los brazos por la espalda, abrazándolo con fuerza, y empezó a besarlo. Draco abrió la boca para recibirlo con gusto, sin notar apenas cómo las gafas de Harry se clavaban en su cara. Su lengua recorría la suya y exploraba su boca como si hubiera nacido para ello. Draco tenía la sensación de estar derritiéndose y su piel ardía y gemía, anhelando más contacto. Tenía la polla ya casi completamente dura; palpitaba contra la de Potter, mandándole olas de calor y placer que volvían sus piernas de mantequilla. Más, quería más. Draco empezó a guiarlo hacia la cama sin dejar de besarlo y cuando sus piernas tropezaron con ella se dejó caer sobre el edredón mientras Harry se colocaba encima de él. No supo quién había empezado, pero de pronto los dos se estaban desnudando, acariciando con voracidad la piel que iba quedando al descubierto.

Harry tenía los músculos bien definidos y algo de vello en el pecho. Sus pezones, pequeños y oscuros, estaban erguidos y Draco pellizcó suavemente uno de ellos, disfrutando con el jadeo de aprobación que recibió como respuesta. Un segundo más tarde la mano de Harry se deslizaba por debajo de sus calzoncillos y apretaba una de sus nalgas con fuerza, masajeándola, y fue él quien gruñó de placer. Su polla estaba ya dura como una piedra, húmeda en la punta.

-Quiero follarte –murmuró Harry, con voz ronca. Tenía las pupilas tan dilatadas que apenas se veía color verde en sus ojos, enormes sin las gafas-. Y luego quiero que tú me folles a mí.

-Gran idea –jadeó Draco.

Harry le quitó entonces los calzoncillos, deslizándolos por sus piernas y dejando libre su erección; después hizo lo mismo y se quedó completamente desnudo también. Los ojos de Draco pasearon golosamente por su polla; era del tamaño y el grosor perfecto, enrojecida y apetitosa. Pero no tuvo ocasión ni de tocarla, pues Harry ya estaba besándole bajo el ombligo, alrededor de las inglés. Draco gimió y se tumbó del todo sobre la cama, deseoso y expectante. Harry le dio un mordisco suave en la parte interior del muslo y frotó su nariz contra las pelotas de Draco antes de pasarle la lengua por la polla como si fuera su helado favorito. Draco volvió a gemir mientras sus caderas subían inadvertidamente en busca de más contacto y dio un breve grito cuando Harry abrió la boca y él se encontró rodeado de aquel calor húmedo y suave.

-Oh, Harry, sí…

Fue todo lo que pudo decir antes de perder el don de la palabra. Harry hacía mamadas con el mismo entusiasmo y pasión con el que volaba, como si comerle la polla fuera su único objetivo en esta vida. Draco se sintió por completo a su merced, estremecido por los latigazos de placer que le recorrían el cuerpo. El calor y la tensión aumentaban en su interior, toda su piel tintineaba y todo era demasiado perfecto para ser verdad. Harry era una imagen digna de ser recordada, el pelo alborotado, sus mejillas rojas, sus labios hinchados por los besos, las pestañas negras revoloteando sobre unos ojos que tampoco parecían ver ya demasiado claro. Cuando notó uno de sus dedos resbaladizos penetrándolo suavemente, abriéndole, preparándole, Draco dejó escapar una letanía de sílabas sin sentido. Estaba cerca ya, muy cerca y Harry estaba volviéndolo loco de necesidad. Una de sus manos se aferró a sus hombros, no sabía si para acercarlo más a él o para apartarlo, pero se quedó allí, con los dedos clavados en la carne. Y mientras, Harry seguía lamiendo, saboreándolo y ahora eran dos dedos lo que tenía dentro, quemándole deliciosamente y haciéndole gimotear y culebrear sobre las sábanas.

-Harry… -dijo como pudo-. Estoy listo. Hazlo ya… Hazlo.

Él le hizo caso, gracias a Merlín, y de pronto se encontró de pronto con la lengua de Harry abriéndose paso en su boca, acariciándole posesivamente el pelo.

-Si te hubieran mandado a Azkaban habría echado abajo esa cárcel con tal de sacarte de ahí –dijo con fiereza entre beso y beso. Sus dedos todavía estaban dentro de él, arrancando chispas de placer a cada movimiento-. Lo juro… Lo juro…

-Olvídate de eso… –jadeó Draco-. Harry… Vamos…

Harry se colocó mejor entre sus piernas y retiró los dedos del interior de Draco, dejándolo palpitando con necesidad.

-Eres increíble –susurró, acariciándole el pecho y el estómago.

Draco sonrió, bañándose en su admiración y Harry, tras darle un último beso, le penetró con un movimiento lento y firme mientras volvía a acariciarle la polla. La sensación provocó que Draco apretara los ojos con fuerza, casi mareado. Sí, sí, eso era lo que quería, sentirse lleno, ser follado hasta la extenuación. Podía sentir los jadeos entrecortados de Harry contra su piel, su nariz estaba repleta de aquel olor maravilloso.

-Oh, sí, Potter… Harry…

-Genial… Oh, Dios…

Harry empezó a moverse con largas estocadas y Draco le rodeó la espalda con las piernas, ofreciendo más contacto, buscándolo. Su mente se apagó del todo y sólo quedó el placer, la polla de Harry taladrándolo hasta el orgasmo, los murmullos inconexos que cosquilleaban en su oreja –diosdracosí-, el sudor, los gruñidos. Cuando Harry aumentó el ritmo y su mano de dedos algo callosos se cerró sobre su polla, Draco supo que estaba perdido. Mil luces brillantes estallaron bajo sus párpados cerrados y sus manos se aferraron ansiosamente a los hombros de Harry, a las sábanas. Dos, tres sacudidas de aquella mano y Draco sintió el orgasmo disparándose por todo su cuerpo como una gloriosa erupción. Su estómago y su pecho se volvieron pegajosos y Harry seguía exprimiéndole sin descanso, el ritmo ya errático dentro de su culo.

-Harry… -casi sollozó, le estaba matando, le estaba matando-. Harry…

Dos embestidas más y Harry le soltó la polla; su cuerpo se tensó encima de él mientras lanzaba un grito ahogado y su rostro se contrajo con el ímpetu del orgasmo. Después se dejó caer pesadamente sobre Draco y éste, exhausto, le besó en la húmeda sien y cerró de nuevo los ojos, adormilado y saciado.

* * *

><p>Harry fue el primero en moverse para quitarse de encima de él, pero se apretó rápidamente contra Draco como un cachorro mimoso. Draco le pasó el brazo por los hombros, complaciente, y se rió cuando Harry le dio un mordisquito cariñoso en el cuello, haciéndole cosquillas.<p>

-Tengo una cosa pequeñita que confesar –murmuró. Antes de que Draco pudiera siquiera empezar a alarmarse, Harry continuó-. Puede que haya fantaseado con el Protector alguna que otra vez.

A Draco se le abrieron los ojos como platos y lo miró, tan sorprendido como divertido.

-¿Qué?

-Parecía el chico perfecto para mí. Estaba seguro de que a él no le cegaría demasiado mi fama y en ese dibujo que publicaron en el Times se le veía misterioso y sexy, con esa capa y esa ropa negra.

-¿Y qué piensas ahora? –preguntó, aunque las caricias medio distraídas de Harry y la mirada soñadora de sus ojos era una buena pista.

-Sé que no me equivocaba. –Le besó con una ternura nueva y abrumadora en los labios-. Me gustaría intentarlo, Draco.

Todo su cuerpo pareció gritar que sí, pero su mente volvía a funcionar con algo de claridad.

-Pero mis padres…

-Lo sé –le interrumpió Harry.

-Y nuestros amigos…

-Lo sé –repitió-. Nos las apañaremos.

Era pura y absoluta confianza y Draco se dio cuenta de que creía en él. Tenían que intentarlo. Una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios mientras su corazón se llenaba de calor, de felicidad; era la decisión correcta.

-Todavía tengo mal carácter –avisó.

-Y yo actúo sin pensar casi siempre.

-Soy muy celoso.

-Yo tengo un jodido monstruo en el pecho. –Draco arqueó las cejas, descolocado, y Harry se echó a reír y le plantó otro beso en los labios, lleno de entusiasmo-. Será genial.

Inundado de Harry por los cinco sentidos, Draco empezó a creerlo también.

**Fin**


End file.
